Repaired and Shattered pieces
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: Sasori is a new kid at kohona high with a horrible past. He can't cope with it So a group of crazy friends take Sasori and drive him to one hell of adventure full of laughs and cries. Also love
1. Chapter 1:Sasori asksuna

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

**Story: Sasori**...Just read.

_Sasori's honey colored eyes stared in the meek darkness _

_hearing constant fighting and bickering. He tried to shut his ears to ignore it until, the sound of shattered glass_

_But be couldn't the loud footsteps raged on the floor and sound of a body being tossed on the floor_

_making him jump a loud bang at the door cause to almost scream as his mother was being pulled by his father. _

_She was smacked in the face about three or four times. ''Where is he?" His father growled. His mother pleaded begged him to stop. Sasori felt weak and numb on the inside there was nothing he could do._

_''Don't lie to me slut'' He said screaming at her. She begged for mercy telling him "I don't know I don't know'' She cried trying to shield her face from being hit._

_''Tell me'' he yelled. His mother shook her head his dad had the gun aimed at her head Sasori looked fearful and very afraid "No,not in front of him" His mother screamed. He smirked and laughed. "And I really care how" He said coldly. Sasori gripped the wall trying to avoid crying. _

_His father didn't care he gave a cruel twisted smile "This a parting gift for you" He said coldly a few moments later a loud bang that echoed Sasori's ears. Tears streamed down his face screaming that woke up the night..._

* * *

Sasori's eyes shot wide open trying to regain his surroundings. He just burst into soft tears until, his grandmother came in ''Sasori, sweetie'' Chiyo called. Sasori quickly regained his emotions by wiping the tears away."Hmm, chiyo-bassama'' Sasori drowsily. Sasori eyes couldn't forget what his father had done the coldness in his eyes still scarred sasori.

Sasori spoke regaining his grip on reality''Yes, chiyo-bassama'' Sasori said as his eyes were fixed on hers then, reminded Sasori. "You start school today" Chiyo warned. Sasori got out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

Chiyo reminded him ''Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, So hurry'' Granny chiyo spoken. Sasori was walking down stairs collecting his materials backpack,notebook and some pencils. Sasori is one the kids that hide their emotions because he doesn't want to look really weak in front of everyone. Of course he loves the art of puppetry that granny chiyo taught him after while he was in a state of depression.

Sasori let the cool water rush on his body then, felt all the pain fade away even the nightmare he just had a moment ago. He had got out the shower and dried l his hair maroon hair and picked out his clothes which was a pair of black pants and a red shirt with black sleeves and some checkered vans. Sasori walked downstairs and his grandmother made a calm nice comment ''Well...you look handsome Sasori'' Granny chiyo said.

Sasori sighed and just laughed ''Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori said softly. granny chiyo gave a small chuckle at her grandson. "I love you regardless'' Chiyo. Granny chiyo noticed her grandson was gay which she didn't mind cause what matter is that he is in love with someone, not alone. ''I'm going to drop you off at school'' Granny chiyo said.

Sasori stared and just listened to her meanwhile,Granny chiyo was giving him advice while she was driving ''And talk to the people don't punch them in there faces'' Granny chiyo added. ''Hey, that was only an accident chiyo-bassama'' Sasori said in a calm voice that was a lie and Sasori knew it wasn't his fault that people were calling his mom every name in the book. Then, Sasori fully focus his attention on his granny''Always keep your temper you know how you are when they say something about your mother" Granny chiyo said.

Sasori calmed down and waved his hand at Chiyo-bassama to stop tormenting him with lectures. ''Hai, Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori spoken. Sasori stared at his teal nails which he painted himself he loved it cause it symbolizes contemplation ,motivation and his mother favorite color. Granny chiyo made a another comment ''Make new friends'' Granny chiyo said. Sasori paused he wasn't really good of making friends and besides they usually don't last that long either they push him away or they hate him. Sasori spoke in a nervous tone "What If I don't make new friends chiyo-bassama I'm creepy'' Sasori said.

granny chiyo stared and laughed pinching Sasori's cheeks ''You might be different but, people are willing to accept that maybe you might meet someone who has the same taste as you'' Granny chiyo said. Sasori scoffed then sighed. ''Okay,Chiyo-basssama'' Sasori spoken softly as he was rubbing his cheek from Chiyo's infamous death grip.

Sasori arrived at his new ''Habitat'' Which is going to be chaotic a living zoo.''All right Sasori have a nice day'' Granny chiyo spoken. Sasori got out the car and waved goodbye to his grandmother as she sped off the drive way. Sasori chuckled and shook his head "Crazy old lady" Sasori thought in his head and walked towards the school steps.

A blonde was yelling across the school grounds''Hey'' Deidara yelled. A redhead and another blonde showed up with a hyperactive personality. ''Hi'' Naruto spoken. Gaara just sighed and looked at them ''Typical crazy blondes'' Gaara said. Sasuke chimed in ''More like idiots'' Sasuke said with a snicker. "Hey, I'm not stupid '' Deidara and Narutosaid. ''You almost blew up the whole damn school'' Itachi said.

Neiji the genius added ''Which was awesome by the way'' Neji said. Deidara enjoyed that praise making art explode in an instant not forever. ''Thank you'' Deidara said. Naruto snickered Sasuke was bringing up Naruto past. ''Hey, your not perfect either'' Sasuke said. ''Like the time you put fireworks in the girls locker room'' Gaara said laughing. ''Hi'' Haku said. ''Oh, top the morning'' neji said.

''What the fuck'' Naruto said. Hinata came up and had a smile on her face ''What are we talking about?'' Hinata said. Itachi looked "Were talking about the stupid things we did'' Itachi added. Hinata smiled she loved talking about that which was very funny good times keep rolling. ''Like the time haku and naruto went into your underwear drawer'' Neji and Itachi teased. Naruto started laughing"Hey, no fair'' Haku said.

Deidara leaned back and had a cocky smile ''You don't have nothing on me'' Deidara said. Itachi raised his eyebrow and started laughing ''Seriously because..well'' Itachi said.

Deidara nodded and Itachi asked him the question again. ''Are you sure about that'' Itachi said. Deidara sighed and curved a smile ''Give me your best shot'' Deidara spoken. Itachi thought of a really good one that would make everyone start laughing ''Well, The last time on Halloween you wore that lolita outfit and danced around screaming I'm a pretty princess'' Itachi said. Deidara laughed and surrender "Okay, you got me'' Deidara , everyone started busting laughing.

Until, their mood was ruined with THE POPULAR or sluts with a reputation to screw every guy and girl in the school that included the teachers in order to get a excellent grades. Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed in weariness and agitation "Oh, god here are the sluts and there pimps'' Gaara teased. The pinkette snapped her head around and grew angry like a dragon. ''I heard that'' Sakura yelled. Deidara rolled his eyes and played a sweet innocent voice ''Good, why don't come over here I will give you something to make it worth your while'' Deidara teased. Sakura was disgusted and just scoffed "Listen, your not my type" Sakura added.

Until, Deidara's sister joined in the fight ''Shut up crossdresser'' Ino snapped. Deidara flipped his blonde hair and stood up proud ''Yep and I'm proud of it'' Deidara spoken. Haku, naruto and Sasuke sat back and watched the fight go on. Until, temari's angry voice bounced off ''Gaara, you are so dead'' Temari said. Gaara shot back at his older sister who was a real pain. ''What? the hell did I do'' Gaara said. ''You went through my underwear dresser'' Temari said. Gaara laughed and said a rude comment. ''That must have been one of clients" Gaara sneered.

Temari growled at her brother. Then, Haku waved goodbye ''Bye, sluts I will call you when we need you'' haku said in a polite voice. Neiji interjected with a nice combat ''Which is never'' neji said. Ten Ten walked up to the boys which was Neiji eyes and ears ''Hey, guys'' Ten ten said. Neiji walked up to Ten Ten ''Oh, hey'' Neji said. Ten Ten had a smile on her face and realized what she was going to say ''Did you guys hear'' Ten Ten said. ''Yeah, un what is it'' Deidara spoken. ''A new student it's a boy'' ten Ten said.

"Oh'' They all said. Itachi asked a question ''Do you know his name?'' Itachi said. ''I don't know never seen him but, he's a cutie'' Ten Ten said then, she left and suddenly Deidara had a epiphany. ''I have an idea'' Deidara spoken. sasuke knew Deidara's crazy ideas and dreams that is destroying the school.''If it's blowing up the school to hell with that'' Sasuke added. ''No, stupid'' Deidara spoken.

itachi smirked so, did everyone else ''Mess up the classroom'' naruto added. ''You think'' gaara spoken. In class they were throwing paper, pencils and books acting like animals Talking and gossiping painting each others nails really. ''Class settle down'' Iruka said. Sasori looked directly at Tsunade who had a really big chest "Now, you the rules right" Tsunade added. Sasori nodded his head "Now, come with me" Tsunade added. Sasori followed his principal to his new classroom. "This is your homeroom teacher" Tusunade spoken.

She heard the teacher yelling until, his throat was sore Tsunade unlocked the door and walked in the classroom everything grew still. Not even a pin drop it was only pure silence. ''Oh Mrs. Tsunade'' Iruka said with a nervous tone. Tsunade gave a soft chuckle "Hello, well I see you maintain the class very well" Tsunade added. Iruka gave a nervous look. "Well" Iruka

A red head with soft muddy brown eyes looked around the class all he thought "Animals in the Zoo'' Until, her voice broke Sasori's train of thoughts ''This is a new student'' Tsunade said. ''Oh'' Iruka said. Sasori stepped in the classroom all eyes fixed on him girls were blushing and giggling especially Sakura batted her eye lashes "What the hell are you staring at'' Sasori said in a low voice. Sasori just rolled his eyes in agitation "More stupid ass horny bitches" Sasori cursed under his breath.

Sasori looked at the teacher while tsunade and him exchanged words then, broke Sasori's train of thought. ''Well, This is Asksuna Sasori, tell them a little about yourself'' Iruka said. Sasori stared at him like he wanted to kill the son of bitch so, he sighed and spoke ''I'm 16 years old and I live with my grandmother don't ask why and why I paint my nails teal'' Sasori added.

Sasori gave a polite look and walked away until a question that nearly ticked him off. ''Are you gay?'' Kankuro said. Sasori froze and gritted his teeth trying to hide his anger of that question. ''No, so fuck off bitch'' Sasori sneered.

The whole class was shocked but, he didn't give a fuck you don't question his sexuality cause he will break your damn teeth in. ''Well, you can next to deidara'' Iruka said. Sasori sighed and walked up there. Kiba growled at him not liking him for disrespecting Kankuro . ''Bite me'' Sasori snapped. He made his seat next the blonde male or female.


	2. Chapter 2: Introduced

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori's mind had drifted off into somewhere else _''__my father grabbed me threatened me tell no one...I felt a sharp pain in wrist flowing with a coppery scent my wrist covered with my..." _Someone broke his thoughts, A blonde with a soft sweet voice spoke to him. ''Hi, Un'' Deidara said in a kind tone. Sasori stared at the hyperactive blonde who was dressed in Sasori's taste. ''You don't speak, Un'' Deidara said. Sasori snapped back to the real world ''Oh, I'm sorry'' Sasori spoken. Deidara gave a charming smile and clapped his hands with joy ''So you do speak,un" Deidara spoken.

Sasori gave a soft nervous chuckle and spoke''I'm a bit shy'' sasori said softly. Deidara laughed his voice was smooth and calm like a flowing river.''Don't worry un" Deidara spoken. Sasori looked at him questioned why does he say that a lot which was peculiar but, so cute.''Un? what the hell is that'' sasori said. Deidara shrugged his shoulders and smiled ''I don't know Un I just do that'' Deidara spoken.

Sasori looked up sakura giggled at him batting her eyelashes and blowing kisses. Sasori was so annoyed by her "Are girls always this stupid" Sasori questioned. Deidara looked "Well, as for her she is a whore so yeah" Deidara added. Sasori started to laugh a little until, Deidara changed the subject.''Hey, um'' Deidara spoken. Sasori turned his head the girls just smiled licking her lips.

Sasori rolled his eyes and just thought that was plain disgusting and whorish thing to do. Deidara asked Sasori something ''Do you like music'' Deidara said. Sasori turned around and with a smile on his face.''Yes, especially rock music to good for words '' Sasori said. Deidara had a bright smile on his face and cheered''Cool, un '' Deidara spoken. Sasori thought this strange because the chemistry was very strong and powerful. Sasori looked and was observing him "If I asked you a offensive question will you get mad'' Sasori said. Deidara knew what that question and quickly swiped it " By the way I'm boy'' Deidara spoken.

Sasori cheeks were red as his hair bowing in shame ''Oh, oh my'' Sasori said trying to fan himself from doing anything stupid. Deidara smiled at him "It's okay I usally get hit on by guys and girls" Deidara said. Sasori and Deidara started laughing really hard. Sakura was looking she was angry and jealous "Dammit, That blonde motherfucker took what is mine" Sakura said in anger. Deidara thought of an idea and had a smile on his face ''Oh, I will introduce you to the rest of the gang'' Deidara spoken. Sasori raised his eyebrow he was very nervous about meeting people will they accept him ''Oh'' Sasori spoken.

Deidara giggled and smiled a little ''Your such a tease and adorable'' Deidara spoken. Sasori held his head down and felt the blush creep in his cheeks. Deidara was trying to change the subject "What else do you like?" Deidara spoken. Sasori was thinking of another thing he liked ''Ghost stories'' Sasori said with a smirked. ''Cool, un'' Deidara spoken. ''Well, what do you like?" Sasori asked. ''Me un, art I love it'' Deidara said happily.

Sasori was overwhelmed and shocked he loved Art too he also wondered about what was his feels about art. It was English which is what Sasori loved a lot cause he had the ability to express his feelings then, biology math afterwards, lunch. Sasori looked around feeling lost in a sea of people who were talking to there friends and laughing usually to would be spread of gossip and lies. Until, a loud voice broke his trance ''Over here, un'' Deidara spoken. Sasori stared and walked on over there to the table he looked around

It was five boys and only one girl who had light colored eyes like glass. "Well, This are are my friends'' deidara introduced. The first one was the one with jet black hair and dark eyes that seemed endless''My name is itachi and I like to read'' itachi said. Next was a blonde with marks on his cheeks and soft baby blue eyes and sun kissed skin ''My name is naruto and I like to cause destruction'' naruto smirked. Another boy with olive eyes and creamy white skin that can really pass for a woman''My name is haku and I like to garden'' Haku said. A girl with dark coal hair that came down to her waist with soft purple eyes that looked like glass. "My name is hinata and i like to snowboard'' hinata said. A red head with jade green eyes and a symbol on his forehead and dark circles "My name is gaara and I like horror movies'' Gaara said.

His cute in different angles and it was interesting with the same black eyes.''My name is Sasuke and I hate cheap sluts and fangirls." Sasuke spoken, Lastly the kid who could be hinata's twin brother. ''My name is neji and I like to act silly'' neji said. Sasori stared at them they were actually interesting and sound fun to hang out with why in the world would somebody hate them. "As for me I'm insane'' Deidara said happily. Sasori looked Hinata stared and liked the nail color''I really like your nail color so cute'' Hinata said.

' Sasori flashed his nails and made a serene smile 'Thanks'' Sasori spoken. Itachi rolled his eyes and cocked a eyebrow "really'' Itachi said. Sasuke and Naruto had smirk on their faces. ''I remember you painted your nails purple'' Sasuke and naruto spoken. ''That was a dare Deidara's is black'' Itachi spoken. Deidara was really proud about that color it was his favorite. "Sure'' Gaara sighed. Sasori actually had fun a bit. Until, Sakura came over ''Hi, sasuke'' Saukra said with full of lust. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the pinkette raped Sasuke's arm.

''What'' Sasuke yelled as he tired to get away from her evil claws. Sasori eyes looked at her in disgust "You would really go that low'' Sasori spoken. Sakura eyes looked directly at the puppet master being distracted from Sasuke. "What was that'' Sakura growled. Sasori laughed and planted a evil smirk on his innocent face. ''Oh, I didn't know sluts respond, I thought you were well trained'' sasori said so innocently while tapping Sakura's nose like dog. Sakura grew upset and yelled at him so everyone can here ''look here you creep , nobody disrespects me'' Sakura yelled. Sasori stared and scoffed gave a soft chuckle ''From the looks of it you let everyone walk on you'' Sasori snapped.

Sakura was snapping back right at him just the way he didc"And I wasn't talking to you anyway'' Sakura sneered. Sakura sat right on Sasuke's lap and started touching him softly. "Oh, Sasuke I was wondering if..." Sakura said with seduction Sasuke cut Sakura right then, there "If it's about me going out with you no'' Sasuke said. Sakura felt hurt and rejected ''But'' Sakura said. Sasori was so annoyed by her stupid voice. "I have perfect reason why'' Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him and then he said it ''I'm gay and I'm proud of it'' Sasuke said. Then, pushed her off where she landed on the floor

Sakura dusted herself off rolled her eyes and stormed off she was pissed because of rejection. While she walked away Sasori said something ''Bitch'' Sasori said under his breath. Deidara caught and spoke"Wow, your bold'' Deidara said. Sasori had an emotionless tone in his voice'' I don't care, She is really annoying'' Sasori said shortly. Deidara was change the subject asking a question "Well, why did you live with your grandma un" Deidara asked.

Sasori eyes widen a bit never knew and it was putting Sasori on the edge which brought back that traumatized memory.''_my mother was shot by my dad what the hell'' _Sasori snapped back to the real world and had to think of a quick lie while all eyes weighed on him. ''It's too painful'' Sasori spoken softly. Sasori looked up as his eyes grew softly until, Naruto asked a question that uplifted him. "What's your grandma's name'' naruto asked. Sasori had a smile on his face ''Granny chiyo'' Sasori said.

After lunch was art. Which was Sasori's favorite class until, he spoke ''All right class'' The teacher said. Deidara looked at Sasori who were both excited about this class ''Well, you can make a project create anything you want'' The teacher said. Sasori thought about it something beautiful that would amaze his mother and everyone at this school. Then, Deidara asked him a question "What are going to make Un'' Deidara said. Sasori looked and just smiled "I don't know yet" Sasori added

Sasori was thinking until, the bell ringed for dismissal "I hope to see you again', un Danna'' Deidara spoken. Sasori looked up waved goodbye to Deidara and walked out until, someone grabbed him the wrist. ''Where are you going'' Kankuro said. Sasori froze and yanked away from Kankuro's death grip ''Just leave me alone you ass'' Sasori spoken. Kankuro was towering Sasori stepped back ready to strike "What'' Kankuro spat.

Sasori pushed Kankuro and got in his face''You heard me leave me alone'' Sasori yelled. His pet had interjected in this fight ''Stop wearing that stupid nail polish makes you look gay'' Kiba yelled. Sasori rolled his eyes he wasn't going to give something he really loved. ''Fuck off go to hell" Sasori growled. Sasori walked out slammed the door. Waited for Granny chiyo picked him up.

' Sasori got in the car and spoke to his granny 'Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori spoken. Chiyo had a big smile on his face ''So how was it'' granny chiyo. Sasori stared trying to gain enough confidence. ''It was good'' Sasori spoken. Chiyo smiled and laughed reminded him ''Well, your puppet stuff in the basement'' Granny chiyo added. Sasori hugged his granny ''Thanks Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori spoken.

Sasori just sighed and was ready to get finish his projects. He rushed home and after finishing his homework he worked on his puppets for art class. Having blueprints ready Getting the fingers and the hands and set to work. He was going to build a beautiful puppet which he had to make designs and to make the body even which was very easy."Sasori, Dinner is ready'' granny chiyo said.

''Oh, okay'' sasori said. Sasori shut off the lights and went upstairs and was eating dinner. Then, washed up for bed ''Sasori, sleep tight'' granny chiyo said. Sasori nodded thinking about the sweet angelic blonde Deidara .


	3. Chapter 3 memories

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori moaned in his sleep softly ''Mom'' Sasori moaned as he tossed and turned trying to catch his breath each time it was getting shallow and harder...

_Sasori shook his head as the lifeless body was on the ground her eyes were a solid color _

_twisted and torn. Sasori was crying in tears as he held his mother didn't care how much blood was on him_

_''Forgive...me'' Sasori said crying in tears he held her body tighter as more tears flowed_

_As the one he loved is gone and worthless._

_Sasori grabbed by the shattered glass and cut his arm he smelled the scent of metal and salt_

_he screamed and agony wanted more pain he screamed as blood spread all over her. He kept begging and crying "Sorry. Sorry" Sasori said crying_

_as a pool of blood spilled Sasori wrapped his arms around her lifeless body and fade away to sleep_

Sasori was trying to catch his breath as his hands were buried in his face as the soft tears fell on his sheets. That scar he touched brought that painful memory back it made him cry some more. Granny chiyo heard crying so she wrapped her arms around Sasori. ''Calm down'' Granny chiyo spoken. Sasori stared he was just crying couldn't stop ''I miss her I want her again'' sasori spoken.

Sasori looked up had a bit of hope in his eyes''She will always be there forever in your heart'' Granny chiyo spoken. Sasori nodded and hugged his granny chiyo. ''Get some sleep you have school'' Granny said. Sasori nodded and went back to sleep. "Hi, Danna'' Deidara spoken to Sasori waved at his little blonde friend.

As he came closer then he spoke to him''Hey'' Sasori spoken. Deidara spread his arms wide and yelled ''Nice day isn't it'' Deidara spoken. Sasori looked at him and smiled. ''Pretty'' Sasori spoken. Deidara smiled and quoted ''Like art Un'' deidara spoken. Sasori stopped and held Deidara's shirt looking at him softly "It's like art''Sasori said in a calm manner. Deidara and Sasori locked eyes with each other as their lips almost touched until, a boy yelled "Hey'' Naruto yelled.

Deidara rolled his eyes quickly they parted from each other. ''Ruin the moment'' Sasori thought. Naruto looked around and just started to smile "morning'' Naruto said happily. Kiba looked at them "Good ass morning to you princess'' Kiba said. Sasori growled he didn't like him that much. Itachi and the rest came. "Hey, I was wondering if we could'' Sasuke said. Sasori folded his arms and looked around ''What'' Sasori asked.

Gaara asked the question''Come over your house'' Gaara asked. Sasori's eyes widen a bit in amazement ''What, why in god's name why'' Sasori said. This was going to be a icing on the cake. ''Deidara keeps boasting of what is so called is art'' Itachi quoted. Sasori's facial expression changed ''Well, I just got to ask granny chiyo'' Sasori spoken.

Sasori was really curious to know what they were talking about "Well, what does he call his so called art'' Sasori questioned. Sasori looked at him with shock and dismay ''He says it's fleeting some bullshit'' Sasuke spoken. Sasori smirked each second which is about to spark a debate ''Well I think art is eternal'' Sasori spoken. Deidara looked at him with shock ''Danna, your not serious'' Deidara said.

Sasori nodded for that matter he wasn't gonna let the kid off that easy"Of course i strongly believe it is'' Sasori spoken. Deidara didn't want to cause attention which something he was good at. ''I will respect it danna'' Deidara spoken. Sasori paused for a monet''Yours too'' Sasori spoken. Haku raced out the school he was being chased again and nearly fell face down. Until, a loud voice roared ''Come back here fag'' kankuro yelled.

Haku raced to his friends and hid directly behind Itachi . "Tachi'' haku yelled. Itachi stared at Haku who was crying really hard. Sasori didn't care one time he send a kid to a hospital for calling his mom a bitch and slut never again he said those words. ''Hurry'' gaara yelled. Naruto threw firecrackers at them. Sasori chuckled but he was going to punch them in the face.

They were screaming and head back. Then, a few seconds Sasori was on the floor laughing his ass off until, he was red in the face ''This is too funny'' Sasuke said laughing. Naruto was laughing ''Wait until lunch time" Naruto spoken with a smirk. Deidara couldn't stop laughing.

Temari came up to them and was very upset ''Hey, that wasn't nice'' Temari said. Gaara just laughed and laughed ''So who gives a flying fuck I don't'' Gaara yelled laughing. Then,a at homeroom kankuro was mad as hell wanting to kill them all. ''That was too funny'' Itachi said wiping the tears from his eyes. ''It wasn't like last time with the weed brownies'' Hinata said. That was a memory they can't forget it was awesome"Naruto was running around naked'' Deidara yelled.

Sasori was laughing how it felt so good to laugh instead of being depressed. ''Oh yeah and Deidara was saying the barbie song when he was drunk'' Itachi said. Sasori fell out the chair." Seriously Dei" Sasori said trying to control his laughter. Deidara blushed and smiled "Yeah" Deidara added. The question came to Sasori ''What have you done that was outrageous'' Neji said. ''Me...I send a kid to a hospital and I threw a chair at teacher and punched him in the balls'' Sasori spoken.

''No way'' Deidara spoken. Sasori was a total badass now, Sasori was opening up to them was willing to trust them. It was English class "Okay today were doing poems'' Kakashii spoken. Sasori loved them in showing his pain and sorrow. Deidara stared at him. Sasori thought...

_I stared calmly at her looking down as my soft tears _

_cried over her lifeless body the agony and pain of _

_dying in a blood of jealousy and hate. I cried and screamed _

_refusing to let her go. Breaking down losing my mind _

_looking down asking for her forgiveness and love _

_I looked at her in a box as soft roses lied their so sweet _

_and beautiful. My honey eyes burned with tears of _

_pain and sorrow. I touched her hair one more time _

_saying: I love you mom and can you ever forgive me _

_as I kissed her goodbye so she can lay to rest..._

Sasori folded up the paper Deidara stared at him how emotional that must be. He written personal on it in big bold letters. "Kakashii-sensi" Sasori said. Kakashii looked at Sasori ''Yes''Kakashii spoken. He spoke "I finished my poem It's kind of personal'' Sasori spoken. ''Place it on my desk'' Kakashii said. Sasori placed it on his desk and sat back down.

Sasori stared thinking about her it made him sad he wanted to shake it but, couldn't. ''Danna'' Deidara said. He remembered it all the rain kissed the earth, dressed in black, the flowers everything and crying refusing to let her go. Sasori grabbed his bag and raced out the classroom his friends stared at him. Sasori walked in somewhere calm and remote place and broke into tears.

"Why must their pain in my life!'' Sasori cried. He cried wiping the tears away constantly but, that didn't stop it hurt him like that cut in his skin. Deidara looked "Hey, what happen to him" Naruto asked. Deidara shrugged his shoulders "I don't know he just " Deidara added. Itachi looked around and was thinking "Let's go find him" Sasuke said. So they went to see where he could be found and saw him their crying his eyes out "Sasori'' Deidara yelled. Sasori stared wiping his tears away and covered up his wound ''Hey, what was that back their are you okay'' Sasuke said. Sasori wiped his tears and spoke ''I'm fine'' Sasori said quickly. ''You ran out the classroom like a demon was after you'' Neji said.

Sasori didn't want to talk about it he was getting a bit annoyed ''Look, I'm fine alright'' Sasori said trying to calm down his anger. Deidara's bright blue eyes looked into Sasori's golden brown ones ''Are you sure'' Deidara said. Sasori broke contact trying not to break down again ''Yes, Dei-chan'' Sasori said. Deidara looked at him and just smiled a little ''I like that name it's cute'' Deidara said. Sasori blushed and smiled "I like it " Sasori said causing deidara to blush a lot. Until, the lovefest was over Gaara broke in. ''You know we have to present the poems'' Gaara added.

Sasori's eyes narrowed he didn't want to tell the death of his mother for crying out loud. It was art class next "Danna'' Deidara said. ''Hmm'' Sasori said. ''Why did you react that way?'' Deidara spoken. Sasori's eyes looked at him. ''Something bad happened'' Sasori spoken. Deidara stared looking at his arm covered with cut marks ''It hurts you'' Deidara said. Sasori's eyes looked trying to hide it but, Deidara put his hand over the wounds. "It will get better" Deidara added with a smile.

Sasori looked and his eyes were cast down like shadow''I miss her I just wished that never happened'' Sasori said softly. Deidara angled Sasori's face and kissed him on the cheek. Sasori was red a little bit ''Yeah, un'' Deidara spoken. Gaara was thinking about Sasori's reaction "Something about Sasori'' Gaara spoken. Naruto sighed in anger ''What now'' Naruto asked. ''How he reacted today'' Gaara said. Sasuke was not about snooping boy which was going to get complex ''Oh , hell no'' Sasuke yelled.


	4. Chapter 4: Poems

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Naruto tuned into the talk "What are you talking about'' Naruto asked. Gaara looked and then, had a puzzling look ''He broke into tears I wonder why'' Gaara added. Sasuke rolled his eyes and growled "Can we stop playing Sherlock Holmes already'' Sasuke said. Gaara and Neiji just gave up thinking about something and changed the damn subject ''I guess your right'' Gaara and neji spoken. Itachi laughed. "I can see he has one hell of temper'' Itachi said.

Deidara looked with a smile "I think Danna is interesting'' Deidara said. They all looked at him and sasuke made the first move ''Like what art'' Sasuke said. Deidara thought up of another reasons why he likes him. ''Yeah, un I mean we both like rock music'' Deidara said. Hinata made the first punch about that situtation''Dei, just say it your falling for Sasori'' Hinata spoken. Deidara whole cheeks were red as a rose while he had a high pitch squeak. ''Me, no'' Deidara lied.

Sasuke was poking in the fun''You want to just screw the bastard'' Sasuke and naruto spoken. Deidara was even more red in the face which never happened before"If kankuro did something to him you would kick his ass or put fireworks in pants'' Gaara added. Naruto leaned back and gave a soft hearty chuckle "I remembered I did that to kiba man'' Naruto spoken. Itachi tapped Deidara on the shoulder trying to soothe his painful humiliation. "It's okay if you love him it's natural'' Itachi said.

Deidara paused and was thinking about it and came out with a random question"But, there's a problem'' Deidara spoken. They all looked at him in a odd way ''What is it'' They all said. Deidara sighed and pulled out the truth "I don't even know if Sasori is gay'' Deidara spoken. ''And if he is'' Gaara said. deidara had lustful thoughts creeping inside his head

_passing in his mind making him moan and scream. Throwing his head against the headboard as a shoved my..._

Naruto waved in deidara's face trying to bring him back to life "Deidara'' Naruto yelled.. Deidara stopped drooling and wiped it off ''Huh'' Deidara said. Sasuke snickered and asked a question ''Done'' Sasuke said. Deidara gave a very sheepish laugh''What the'' Deidara spoken. Hinata laughed and she knew that face cause Neiji had done the same thing. ''I guess someone had a sexual dreams hmmm'' Hinata said. Deidara did that high pitch squeal again ''No, No okay maybe but no " Deidara spoken. Naruto realized that their trip was coming up "Well, hey our snow trip is coming up'' Naruto said.

''Oh yeah'' Deidara spoken Hinata thought of cool idea "Well, you can determine if he is gay" Hinata said. Everyone looked at her "What'' They said. Hinata was thinking about it and had a suddenly had an idea "Get to know him a little more" Hinata suggested. Deidara looked and smiled at Hinata cause she was very wise and good with advice. Meanwhile...Sasori was home in his basement making puppets seeing which parts were perfect until, his granny was home ''Chiyo-bassama'' sasori said in a calm voice as he went upstairs. ''Yes, what is Sasori?'' Granny chiyo said. Sasori looked up and had a innocent look that his granny couldn't resist ''I was wondering if I can invite some friends over'' Sasori spoken. ''Yeah, sure'' Granny chiyo spoken.

Sasori hugged her "Thank you so much" Sasori squealed. His grandmother laughed and reminded him about something ''You know we have to go visit your mother's grave'' Granny chiyo spoken. Sasori's eyes grew somber and calm as he held his head like he did at the funeral. "Oh'' Sasori said. Granny chiyo pat Sasori on the shoulder and questioned him.''You haven't told them yet'' granny chiyo said. Sasori shook his head and his voice shake a little "The death of my mom'' Sasori said. Granny chiyo looked at him like something was missing "And something else'' granny chiyo said. Suddenly he realized what she was about to explain "Being gay no I don't even know how will they react'' Sasori said.

Granny chiyo laughed and started to smile"You can tell them when your ready'' Granny chiyo said in a calm manner. Sasori had a smile on his face which Granny chiyo had not seen the boy smile like that before.''Yes, Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori spoken. Granny chiyo changed the subject and explained another story "Have you finished your big art project'' Granny Chiyo spoken. Sasori had a smile on his face which made him feel warm inside ''Almost Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori added. Granny chiyo gave a soft sweet smile as she walked into her room ''Good, I would love to meet your interesting friends'' Granny Chiyo added.

Sasori smiled and sighed at that crazy old woman who has been his second mother. Granny chiyo noticed how much Sasori's confidence and was growing to be more open. _'' Sasori isn't a shy kid like he was he's opening up''_ Granny chiyo thought. Sasori went school and saw his cute little doll walking which made him smile a lot ''Hey, Danna'' Deidara said happily. Sasori waved at him and spoke to him ''Hey, Dei-chan'' Sasori added. Deidara was checking out Sasori how cute he was wearing some jeans and black shirt with some converse ''You look so cute'' Deidara said. Sasori was blushing a bit and giggled a little

Deidara trying to change the subject ''What did your grandmum say'' Deidara spoken. Sasori looked at him with cute smile ''Yeah, you guys can come over'' Sasori said in a calm manner. Deidara clapped his hands with joy and others were very excited ''Awesome'' They all said. Sasori gave them a tip so, they won't do anything stupid ''Please be respectful to my Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori added. They all agreed to be polite and respective for Sasori's sake.

Deidara asked Sasori a question"Hey, Danna'' Deidara spoken. Sasori turn around and gave a smile "Hmm'' Sasori said. Hinata and them encourage him a little''I was wondering if you like to go on our snow trip'' Deidara asked. Sasori looked he never been invited to anything like that before which was very rare "Um, sure I guess'' Sasori spoken Deidara had a smile on his face "Good" Deidara said in happiness.

In English class we had to present our poems Sasori refused. He was not about to get all emotional and tense feeling. Until, he had heard his name being called ''Sasori asksuna'' Kakashii said. Sasori's eyes widen in fear thinking about make his chest hurt. Instantly he wanted to grab a gun and shoot himself. So, he had to do it or he was going to fail his class. "I bet it's about his girlfriend Deidara" Kiba commented. Sasori looked at him and walked straight up after, that nasty comment.

Sasori stared at the whole class who was quiet and It felt like he wanted to puke so, he took a deep breath and spoke...

_I stared calmly at her looking down as my soft tears_

_cried over her lifeless body the agony and pain of_

_dying in a blood of jealousy and hate. I cried and screamed_

_refusing to let her go. Breaking down losing my mind_

_looking down asking for her forgiveness and comfort _

_I looked at her in a box as soft roses lied their so sweet_

_and beautiful. My honey eyes burned with tears of_

_pain and sorrow. I touched her hair one more time_

_saying: I love you mom and can you ever forgive me_

_as I kissed her goodbye so she can lay to rest..._

Deidara looked at me and so did everyone else. Until, Kiba and Kankuro started laughing Sasori's eyes glared like knives "That is the stupid poem I ever heard in my life" Kankuro said trying to control his laughter. Then, every popular kid was laughing directly at Sasori calling him the "Emo kid" Sasori eyes filled with anger, hate and rage all in one. Deidara knew something was wrong something broken inside him. Sasori really wanted to cry but, did his best to hold his anger Until, Itachi comfort him "Sasori'' Itachi spoken. Sasori looked around as his eyes were filled with tears ''Hmm'' Sasori asked. They all looked and Neiji asked''Where did you get a poem like that from'' Neji asked.

Sasori stared wiping the tears from his face and gave a straight look ''It's nothing really'' Sasori said in a calmly manner. Gaara quirked an eyebrow''Really'' Gaara said. Deidara was trying to cheered him up which really worked"I actually liked it '' deidara said. Sasori turned and looked at Deidara in a very odd way''Huh, You liked the poem'' Sasori asked. Itachi looked and shrugged ''I mean you were expressing something close to you'' Itachi added. Sasuke laughed and was joking ''A least it didn't why I love sasuke'' Sasuke added.

Gaara added another thing which was common about the poems.''Either how much you wanna fuck Sasuke type'' gaara added. Sasori smiled and then, thought about what Granny chiyo wanted to do. '' Oi,I was wondering this weekend can you come with me somewhere'' Sasori asked. Everyone looked directly at him wondering what was he talking about ''Sure, were willing to go'' Hinata said. Sasori clapped his hands together and realized it ''Dress in black to respect them'' Sasori added. Everyone stared at him and shrugged it off.

Neiji gave a smile and agreed to support it ''Okay'' Neji said. After school they went Sasori's house which was a very long walk from here "Damn, I don't even see why you walk all the way their" Deidara said. Sasori laughed "Well, I enjoy the eternal bliss" Sasori said. Deidara looked at him calmly "And what might that be" Deidara question Sasori smile at him and held his hand out to touch a leaf "Nature of course" Sasori said with a sweet smile"Were here" Sasori said as he reached the doorstep. He opened the door and called for his grandmother "Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori yelled. Sasori heard his granny she was in the kitchen making something and his friends trailed a long with Sasori "Oh, come in dear'' Chiyo said. His friends looked at the short woman she was very welcoming ''Oh, you must be my grandson's friends'' granny chiyo said.

haku gave a sweet smile to her ''Yes, miss chiyo'' haku said. granny chiyo started laughing which was very interesting''Oh please call me Chiyo-bassama that's what my grandson calls me'' granny Chiyo said happily. After there friends introduce themselves "Oh, Sasori' Granny chiyo said. Sasori stared as his friends looked at him the same way ''Remember" granny chiyo said. Sasori looked and was smiling with confidence''Yep'' Sasori said.

They raced up to his room Sasori open the door. ''This is my humble room'' Sasori happily. Everyone looked around in amazement for a little boy he was very neat with housekeeping. It was nice an old fashion book shelve neatly stacked with mangas and horror movies with a king size bed red and black blankets als Puppets neatly stacked with fashionable clothes. Deidara stared at the dolls it was so beautiful features red lips and pale skin were prefect in a lolita dress. Deidara picked up the doll and examined it "You did this" Deidara asked. Sasori smiled "Yeah, I design them myself" Sasori spoken.

It was nice as they stared up it seem they were looking at the sky at night stars painted above the ceiling and a moon that hung bright. ''This is pure heaven'' Deidara spoken. Sasori smirked he really wanted to cuddle with the blonde boy and just stare at it forever. "Now since your day dreaming how about some music" Sasori said holding his I-pod. "Yeah sure something that we can dance to" Deidara said clapping his hands. Sasori pulled out his speakers and connected to it and blasted the song up loud. Deidara and everyone realized this song and broke into a dance.

_P.L.U.R._

_Peace, love, unity, respect_  
_These are all the things_  
_That I will never forget_

_No hate_  
_Just party and play_  
_Let the lights hypnotize my brain_  
_Just dance like it's my last chance_  
_To be alive_  
_Tonight's the night_

Everyone was being goofy Sasori jumped on his bed deidara did the same. Sasori was so surprised that Deidara could keep up. Sasori grabbed him by the waist and made them feel the beat. Deidara was so red in the face "Come on don't be afraid, I won't hurt you" Sasori said softly

_I don't have to fight for my right_  
_Cause everybody knows I live for the rave_  
_But I do need a longer string for my kite_  
_Cause everybody knows I'm high all day_  
_I'm high on life cause music's what I breathe_  
_Party, party, party everyday all week_  
_P.L.U.R. is what I stand for_  
_Cause out on the floor no one can judge me_

_Don't judge me_  
_Just love me_  
_I'm not a criminal_  
_I'm innocent_  
_So come and set me free_  
_I choose ecstasy_  
_And music's my religion_  
_Magic is my kingdom_  
_And the dance floor is my heaven_

_ I get P.L.U.R._  
_Woohoo!_  
_I get P.L.U.R._  
_Woohoo!_  
_I get P.L.U.R._

_Start to lose_  
_All control_  
_Of my mind_  
_Body and soul_  
_Feel the vibe_  
_Like it's my last day_  
_To be alive_  
_Tonight tonight_

Sasori felt so good that he had friends that really cared for him. Especially Deidara who helped him boost up his confidence. Cause he wasn't a freaky emo kid in their eyes he was human just like everyone else. The party continued everyone was having fun "Danna, I never seen you this happy" Deidara said with a smile. Sasori laughed as he continued to dance which attracted Deidara a lot.

_I don't have to fight for my right_  
_Cause everybody knows I live for the rave_  
_But I do need a longer string for my kite_  
_Cause everybody knows I'm high all day_  
_I'm high on life cause music's what I breathe_  
_Party, party, party everyday all week_  
_P.L.U.R. is what I stand for_  
_Cause out on the floor no one can judge me _

When the music ended Sasori was laying flat on his back breathing heavily. Deidara was staring face to face with Sasori which caused him to blush as the color of his hair. Everyone stared at him wanting them to give a enchanting kiss to seal the fate. Deidara grabbed Sasori's wrist but, Sasori made the first Sasori and Deidara's lips connected everyone was cheering.

Sasori's eyes lit up and Deidara gave a heart warming smile and clapped in tears of joy. "I knew it'' Deidara yelled. Sasori stared then, a smirk crept from Sasori and pulled Sasori by the waist. They locked eyes with each other "Oh, don't be so rough" Deidara said with a hint of lust. Sasori chuckled and kissed him "Don't worry I won't hurt you" Sasori said in a soft voice that made Deidara tingle all over. Sasuke made a cough then, they broke contact "Oh, my art room'' Sasori spoken. Sasori raced downstairs open the basement. They followed as he turned on the light switch.

It was his puppet his prized procession it was beautiful but, still needed some work. Deidara was shocked actually everyone was about Sasori's talent which was very remarkable. ''You made these'' Naruto asked. Sasori nodded with a calm smile ''When I was five I started it'' Sasori said. Everyone was shocked why would a five-year-old would be doing this deal with sharp objects. "I will show you'' Sasori spoken. Sasori grabbed his favorite one. Sasori focused connected them with the strings.

It moved gracefully and quickly like it was a real person.''Who taught you this'' Deidara asked. Sasori had a grin on his face''Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori spoken.

Okay, this took me a hour to revise this chapter and I don't own this song...I love the song though XD


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori waved goodbye to his friends and realized he never had that much fun before in his entire life mostly pain and terrible suffering . Deidara walked in the kitchen asking Sasori's grandmother a question. "Um, Chiyo-bassama'' Deidara said shyly. Chiyo looked and gave a polite smile to Deidara which made him feel comfortable ''Yes'' Chiyo spoken. Deidara took a deep breath and spoke up''I can stay over with Sasori'' Deidara asked. Chiyo gave a smile''Sure, sweetie'' Granny Chiyo said. ''Um, Chiyo-bassama'' Deidara said. Deidara looked up and felt glad.

Sasori was working on his puppets which was taking some work. granny chiyo came downstairs to talk to him. ''Your friends want to come along to your mother's grave'' granny chiyo said. Sasori looked and gave a smile "I want them to come so they can meet mom'' Sasori spoken. Granny chiyo smiled he was being opening up about it which is good for him not keep things bottled up.

Sasori asked his granny about a trip "My friends wanted to go on a snow trip with them'' Sasori added. Chiyo had a smile on her face ''You can go'' granny chiyo added. Sasori smiled he was happy and his grandmother mentioned something ''And deidara is staying over tomorrow night'' Granny chiyo said. Sasori blushed wondering about it thinking after, that kiss is he willing to accept or reject him. Every time he goes to visit his mother his nightmares and guilt starts to creep up on him

Sasori closed his eyes but, soon as he done it everything in his memory came haunting him. ''Please no please'' Sasori cried out the hospital he was sent to cause his dad claimed to being mentally unstable. His chest started to hurt as his breathing grew shallow and hard "STOP IT'' Sasori screamed at the top of his lungs eyes shot open as his skin was covered in sweat. Even felt hot and sticky His grandmother walked in the room to check to see if he was okay. ''Sasori is everything fine'' Granny chiyo spoken.

Sasori was hiding the truth he wasn't fine his body felt numb and really cold as he shiver to gain reality.''Yes, chiyo-basassama'' Sasori said with a smile. ''Well, I bought the white roses'' Granny Chiyo spoken. Sasori smiled it reminded him of his mother's love how she hugged him when he was scared. Sasori held the photo close to him and soft tears had started to fall a little.

Granny Chiyo broke Sasori's trance and told him''Get dress, they will be here any minute'' Granny chiyo added. Sasori walked to his bathroom and besides he needed a shower he was hot and sweaty from the nightmare. The doorbell ringed Granny chiyo opened the door it was Deidara stared his friends did too as they looked around in silence until, naruto broke it. ''I have one question'' Naruto asked. Granny looked at them realizing they didn't know ''Hmm'' granny chiyo added.

Then, Sasuke asked another question''Why are we dressed in black'' Sasuke asked. Granny chiyo grew quiet then, spoke again "Oh, Sasori hasn't recently told you what happen'' Granny chiyo said. They all turned and looked at the photo which Hinata made a very quick point about "Well who is that in the photo'' Hinata pointed out. Chiyo held up the photo and showed them''Oh, this is his mom'' granny chiyo insisted. Everyone was amazed by her beauty and grace ''Wow, she is very beautiful'' haku said.

His mother had fair skin and golden pale eyes and jet black hair it was curly. ''She is pretty'' Gaara chiyo quickly changed the subject which made everyone feel a little concern for Sasori even more.''But, what happen to her took a sad toll on Sasori'' Granny Chiyo added. They all looked at her it was really that it was horrible on him.''What happened'' neji said with concern. Granny chiyo said something that was even more terrifying "It had a hard effect on Sasori'' Granny chiyo spoken.

Deidara and everyone was concern they were his best friends and know their finding out the truth. Sasori walked downstairs as he was in a very somber mood which was very usual for him ''Ready then I see'' Granny Chiyo said. Sasori looked and saw the beautiful white bright roses''You have the white roses for mama'' Sasori spoken. ''Yes'' Granny chiyo spoken. Deidara kept thinking about what has made Sasori like he is today''I wonder what made him emotionally distraught about his mother'' Deidara spoken.

Sasori thought about it the twisted body and pool of blood drowned her. The gun that shot her that left her and his father lied on him saying he was mentally unstable caused him to suffer in the mental aslyum where he was alone and quite for a long time the scars to prove it until, a voice that made him feel safe ''Danna'' Deidara said. Sasori snapped back into reality and Granny chiyo looked at Sasori ''Where here'' Granny Chiyo said in response. Sasori got out the car he held the white roses so close to him that he really about to lose it.

Sasori was approaching the grave site the more he was ready to explode with painful tears. Sasori looked at the headstone watching as if it was a dream. Deidara watched and saw the headstone he was really in shock actually everyone was about true emotional Sasori coming out. Sasori had tears down his face as he spoke to her as if it was a real conversation ''hmm, mom'' Sasori said. Sasori could not pull himself together he was falling apart his past haunted him ''I miss you so much and I brought my friends here'' Sasori said happily as he was quickly wiping his tears away.

Sasori sniffled a little trying to control himself but, couldn't he burst into tears. Deidara had to do something the boy was wounded emotionally along with mental. Deidara wanted to hug him all his friends did to support him. Sasori looked then, spoke again''I never had this much fun before and I never felt so happy in my life I feel more open'' Sasori explained. His friends kneel beside with hands of comfort and safety. Until, Sasori had felt a hand it was Deidara's "It's okay Danna, where right here" Deidara said trying to lightened the mood.

Sasori's eyes looked on the headstone with tears streaming down his face and gave a sweet smile''I love you too mom'' Sasori spoken. Sasori kissed the headstone ''Bye mom'' Sasori waved at her and his friends helped him until, Itachi had broken the somber silence ''What actually happened to her'' Itachi said. Sasori's eyes widen he did not want to go back to old wounds it hurts and it burns him down to the core. Sasori wanted to run away but, soon they were going to find out.

Sasori stood there having that eerie feeling again the sound, screaming and terror. Sasori held his chest he didn't want to go back the mental hospital and his dad's abusive behavior. Sasori's voice shook as he started to breakdown again which became more complex ''She was...'' Sasori said that flash came to his head. Sasuke was trying to be nice but, it came out the wrong way "Just explain what happen'' Sasuke said. Sasori looked at them and expose the truth which shocked them all ''My mom she was murder right in front of me'' Sasori spoken. Deidara was in shock it make sense now his shyness, the poem he was reaching out to tell his story ''So, the poem that was for her'' Deidara yelled.

Sasori nodded his head while everyone looked at her "How did she" Itachi asked in a polite voice. Sasori looked as his eyes were covered from his hair "She was shot in the head" Sasori said trying to control himself. Deidara wanted to cry cause he was feeling it empty,loneliness and numb. Everyone was shocked that Sasori had an emotional side usually he had a strong surface but, deep down inside he is a broken doll that needs to be fixed with love and care.

Deidara told them to go ahead so, they went away while Deidara and Sasori talked for a while ''Your dad did it'' Deidara spoken. Sasori nodded wiping his tears Deidara opened his arms as Sasori kept on crying "Come on'' Deidara spoken. Sasori's weight caused Deidara to fall on the floor as he cried "Danna, it's all right" Deidara said in a soft voice. Deidara brushed Sasori's hair so he can keep him calm "I miss her" Sasori said softly. Deidara snuggled him and kissed him as the tears kept on coming "We will talk okay" Deidara said. Sasori nodded his head "Come on there waiting for us" Deidara spoken. Sasori and Deidara were walking back

While they were waiting Gaara just said a random comment which made everyone turn around"I love this'' Gaara spoken. Naruto looked thinking about Sasori crying his eyes out or Deidara's comfort ''What are you talking about'' Naruto spoken. Itachi rolled his eyes Naruto was so damn stupid it wasn't even funny "Deidara and Sasori you can't see it'' Itachi said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and just came out with it''My god naruto your ass is stupid'' Sasuke said. Naruto took that insult in a few moments realized what the kid just said "Hey, I'm not stupid'' Naruto said. Sasuke laughed and Hinata joined in it to''The attraction of Sasori and deidara'' Hinata teased.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who was red in the face gave a cocky grin''Obviously you seem like it'' Sasuke added. A few moments Naruto gave a random question which made everyone start laughing ''Do you have a crush on me too'' Naruto said coyly. Sasuke was blushing and was trying to ignore that comment until, Naruto playfully teased Sasuke ''Come on'' Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke was pure red in the face as Naruto pulled him in closer Itachi looked and add into the fun ''Don't lie, like last night I heard you moaning out his name'' Itachi said. Sasuke stared at his brother which caused him to quickly react ''Eh, eh what what no no'' Sasuke said in a worried voice.

Gaara loved this after, a little bit of mourning it was time to laugh Itachi made it easier ''And you where saying some sexual dream with gaara and naruto'' Itachi added. Sasuke stared Gaara was a little red in the face which he didn't mind at all. "So, you do like me'' Naruto said. Sasuke was burning red and began to blush which caused Naruto to give a smile and cheer ''Um eh yeah I mean your'' Sasuke stumbled on his words.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke closer locked eyes and kissed him while cheeks were turning a bright red ''I feel the same way'' Naruto spoken with happiness. Neiji sighed while he eyed Gaara. Neiji wrapped his arms around Gaara "Hm, feel so safe" Neiji said softly. Gaara turned around and kissed him on the nose he was blushing ''Wow, Oh boy'' neji said while his face was burning red.

Sasori and Deidara caught up with Itachi them "Finally" Sasuke added. Sasori smiled at Deidara and asked "So, your spending the night" Sasori asked Deidara gave a heart warming smile "Yeah" Deidara added. Sasori imagined cuddling, talking and a little bit of kissing. Sasori and Deidara pecked here and there but, it was a good feeling he felt more open he wasn't lonely anymore his heart was being guided by the light not darkness.

They arrived at the house which Deidara was glad cause Sasori gets to have a sleepover "Well, I never had anyone over" Sasori said in a nervous tone. Deidara looked at him then, continue to ask him more questions "So, Your dad what was he like?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked at him thinking about that question made him a bit uncomfortable "Well...me and father didn't get a long that well" Sasori added as his eyes were down. Deidara looked at him he hit a nerve "Why" Deidara asked. Sasori sighed as he closed his eyes trying to shake it "I was different, he didn't take any interest with my dolls" Sasori spat in disgust. Deidara moved closer to him and smiled "I think their beautiful" Deidara said.

Sasori looked at him "Yeah right my dad thought I was sick so he tried to fix me" Sasori said in anger Deidara didn't really understand what that meant wondered about his fixing. Deidara shrugged and asked him "What do you mean fix" Deidara said. Sasori looked at him as eyes grew with anxious and deep torment then, Deidara looked at the cut marks on Sasori's little wrist. "I mean he would do things that hurt" Sasori said almost crying.

Deidara looked around to get inside Sasori's head which worked "You mean abuse" Deidara corrected Sasori looked at him and just nodded his head "It bothers you" Deidara added. Sasori looked at him and spoke again "I keep having nightmares" Sasori said so, it was adding up the guilt suffering and pain this is why Sasori is so impassive and very aloof. Deidara knew what the problem he didn't have that sense of love and comfort "Nightmares,for how long" Deidara said Sasori just stared at the ceiling ''For about week now" Sasori added.

Deidara looked around and asked a question which ticked off Sasori "Have you seen a therapist" Deidara said. Sasori felt outraged trying to hold his temper but, lost it "Dammit, I don't trust them" Sasori spat in anger. Deidara was shocked and startled "Why they are to help you" Deidara said Sasori's eyes widen at him "No, they just tell you a lot of lies and send you to a damn hospital"Sasori yelled in rage. Deidara trying to put his hands up in trying to be shield from Sasori's rage ''For what lying about me being mentally unstable" Sasori said Deidara try to ease the redhead "It's not your fault" Deidara said in a soft tone as he hugged him

Sasori calmed down he didn't want to upset Deidara again "Sorry, I yelled at you Dei"Sasori said in a calm. Deidara had a smile on his face "It's okay we will get through this all right" Deidara said with a cheerful smile. Sasori's burden was uplifted and felt more safe then, he took Deidara by the hand "Come on, let's go the basement" Sasori said in a soft voice.

Deidara looked at him thinking about what they were going to see "Come on, I have a present for you" Sasori said with a heartwarming smile. They were in the basement "Wait close your eyes"Sasori said Deidara was wondering about what was he going to give him " Can open them"Deidara questioned Sasori shook his head and smile ''No, not yet'' Sasori spoken . He went to the box and put a necklace around the boy it was beautiful "I wanna see please'' Deidara spoken. Sasori removed his hands from Deidara's eyes "Okay, now'' Sasori spoken. Deidara felt something cold on his chest it was a locket ''Oh, Thanks un'' Deidara spoken. Sasori smiled as his honey colored eyes locked with his. ''I have a question Un Danna'' deidara said.

Sasori looked around and spoke''Yes'' Sasori spoken as he started to blush a little. Deidara came out with a straight forward question ''Are you gay'' Deidara asked. Sasori eyes narrowed and blush creep up inside Sasori's cheeks.''Yes'' Sasori spoken. Deidara locked eyes with him ''Really, no strings'' Deidara said. Sasori chuckled ''No'' Sasori spoken and he already knew that Deidara was which was very interesting.

Sasori held Deidara's face in a delicate way which made him look even more beautiful in the moonlight. Deidarar's heart raced the room was engulfed in pure silence...


	6. Chapter 6: Love

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori eyes met Deidara's soft sweet innocent blue ones which made the moment grew even more tense than before. The moment was hot and tense as the passion between them grows stronger now the chemistry is twice as powerful than before. Deidara's heart raced and eyes grew with a sea of anxiousness wondered when the puppeteer was going to strike. Then, the next few seconds all Deidara knew he was pinned to the wall. As Sasori touched him softly as he moved towards his lips Deidara was breathing heavy and hard as he caught Sasori's scent.

Instantly, lips connected it was warm, sweet and passionate as Deidara granted Sasori the permission to explore his mouth which taste like strawberries and peaches. Sasori tugged on Deidara's hair making him slide down the wall "Mmmm" Deidara moaned softly. Tongues were moving left to right drool was on the corner of his mouths. Then, they stopped and paused 'Danna, un'' Deidara moaned in passion.

Sasori pulled him in further to deepen they kiss until, Deidara had this awkward feeling inside. "Deidara what's wrong" Sasori asked Deidara looked as his eyes looked up having a sick feeling "Yes,danna" Deidara asked Sasori looked and asked him a question "Do your parents know" Sasori asked. Deidara eyes widen as he heard those words that made him flinch ''About what Un danna'' deidara asked as he nervously started to fidget with his hair.

Sasori observed this he knew how he felt when he confessed to his parents. His mom had passed out and Dad was outraged with him. Sasori snapped out of his thoughts and asked the question"If your gay'' Sasori spoken. Deidara eyes narrowed and harrowing with terror and fear. ''Why'' Sasori said. Deidara looked at him as his eyes began to fill up with tears''If they find out they are going to kill me'' Deidara said trying not lose any emotion. Sasori looked at him he knew it very well the expression it is happening all over again ''You mean...''Sasori said. Deidara burst into tears Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde ''It would be a death sentence'' Deidara spoken.

' Sasori wondered why they couldn't accepted them the way they were don't try to change them it's their choice not a mental illness a choice. Sasori sighed and laughed about'Wow your parents are assholes'' Sasori spoken Deidara did agree with that they were and expected Deidara to be a straight, golden child but, he wasn't like that the complete opposite he was a gay, rebellious child.

Deidara sighed and shook his head in frustration felt he was giving up. "Well, Dei-chan you are not all alone" Sasori said with a smile. Deidara's eyes looked up at him as if he was crazy "Wait, Danna what do you mean" Deidara said. Sasori sighed at him he was blonde little puppet which is very interesting "I mean basically, we will just get through this'' Sasori said. Deidara realized it he hugged snuggled him which caused Sasori to blush ''There already concern for me as it is'' Deidara added. Sasori stared and just snorted what were they going to do a intervention or something '' Concern for what'' Sasori spoken. Deidara looked at him and told him what his parents are concern ''Of my sexual orientation'' Deidara spoken. Sasori looked at him place his hand on Deidara's shoulder ''Ask my chiyo-bassama to help you'' Sasori spoken.

Deidara shot another question at Sasori was ready to answer''Did your mom knew before she was killed'' Deidara spoken. Sasori smiled and nodded his head''Yes, my mom was in a state of shock first but she got over it and loved me'' Sasori said. Deidara stared and had a worry look on his face ''What if he...hits...me'' Deidara spoken. Sasori was upset he hated when men hit their kids and children it made them look like a big coward ''Run out the house and call us to come get you okay'' Sasori spoken. Deidara nodded his head and agreed.

Deidara was off a different subject which was very cute and funny ''Sasori'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at with a innocent smile which caused Deidara to blush a little bit now the tables turned on him ''Yes'' Sasori asked. Deidara was playing with his fingers and started blushing a lot ''Your a good kisser Un'' Deidara said. Sasori's face flourished with redness. Sasori laid his head back and started laughing a little bit Deidara looked at him in a loving way.

They were lead up in the bedroom to change into their clothes "Night, Danna" Deidara said in a happy tone Sasori looked at him and smiled "Goodnight too" Sasori said. Deidar and Sasori cuddled with each other feeling connected as their hearts started beating as one. Later that night Deidara heard a sound "What in the" Deidara said as he stared at Sasori who mumble softly in his sleep. Deidara heard him and was very startled about wondering what to do''No" Sasori screamed. Sasori was gasping for air as it grew shallow and heavy''Let go'' Sasori screamed. Deidara had no choice but, to shake him out of this nightmare. ''Wake up'' Deidara yelled. shake him a couple of times then, Sasori's eyes opened then, their lips were connected.

Sasori gave Deidara a soft tug wondering were is this is going is it a dream like hell it is happening right here. Sasori was much stronger than Deidara his hands were pinned above his head as Deidara whispered softly in Sasori's ear ''More, Danna more'' Deidara moaned softly. Sasori straddled him and pulled his ponytail release a waterfall of golden locks that had fallen close to his sun kiss skin.

Sasori leaned in kissing him even hard as his tongue almost went down Deidara's throat he didn't care it all was a bliss. . Deidara moaned softly as he wanted more of the puppeteer as it felt so good being close to him. Sasori took off his shirt and let it drop on the floor he didn't really care all he wanted was to make love to Deidara. Sasori kiss his neck tugging and teasing Deidara which had turned him on even more.

sasori looked into Deidara's eyes who was very innocent and puppy-like which Sasori loved''You want more'' Sasori said. Deidara looked at him as he was blushing and the heat was coming on from both of them ''Yes, Danna Un more'' Deidara moaned heavily. Sasori went in side Deidara's pajama pants and slowly slid them off. Sasori's eyes grew round he was surprised about it''Nice size'' Sasori said. Deidara was blushing like a horny schoolgirl.

Sasori started sucking Deidara's cock from the base to the tip. Deidara was moaning heavily as he pulled sasori down to make him go deeper "Danna, Ah'' Deidara cried in lust and pleasure. Deidara threw his head back and grip the covers. Deidara was very amazed at what Sasori can do he wonder how good is he in bed ''Ah Ah oh god ah'' Deidara moaned as he hissed softly,

Sasori felt the pressure and climax on Deidara who screamed out ''Oh I'm a uh Ah...'' Deidara said. Sasori felt the hot seed rush in his mouth Sasori licked his lips softly he just smiled "So sweet " Sasori said softly in Deidara's ear which caused him to blush feverishly. He was teasing and kissing him some more. Sasori told Deidara to suck his three fingers which he did.

The first finger entered in Deidara to widen his enterance. He cried in pain Sasori hushed him "Relax, okay" Sasori said softly. The second wasn't as bad the third he went a scissor like movement which made it a easy access. ''ready'' Sasori said as he place his hands firmly on Deidara's hips. Deidara nodded his head ''Un" Deidara spoken. Sasori went slow to let him adjust to the movements. Then, Sasori had found his sweet spot and kept hitting it over and over.

Deidara was moaning he couldn't stop damn it felt so good and real "Don't stop...Ah Danna" Deidara said as he gripped Sasori's shoulders. Sasori liked it was music to his beloved ears "That's right scream my name" Sasori said softly in his ear as he sucked on his ear. Deidara gripped the sheets tossed his head side to side and started screaming out his name''Hmm ah ah ah ah...Daaanaa'' Deidara moaned . Sasori went faster and harder Deidara was in a high a sugar rush he was feeling when Sasori is pounding inside him. The bed was rocking like crazy the headboard was banging like crazy ''Dannaaa'' Deidara moaned.

The room was warm his hair was sticking to the sheets they didn't give a damn "Don't lose me Dei keep up"Sasori said in a soft voice. Deidara slid up closer and wrapped his legs around Sasori ''Ahh Daaannna'' Deidara moaned. Deidara was reaching climax or orgasm. ''Scream out my name love'' Sasori said as he panted. Deidara felt like he was going to pass out but, in a good way.

Deidara his climax and screamed on the top of his ''DANNNNA AAAHHHHH DON'T STOOOP!" Deidara yelled Sasori smirked as he went harder and deeper in Sasori as he was about to cum soon. Sasori screamed out loud "I'm about to..." Sasori said A few seconds he shot his seed inside Deidara. Sasori looked at Deidara who had a relax calm feeling trying to catch his breath trying to regain his thoughts.

Sasori laid next to him trying to catch his breath "Did I do good" Sasori said softly as he kissed him. Deidara had a smile on his face "Yes, Danna" Deidara said as he snuggled Sasori. Deidara's hair was all over the place and sticking on his chest to his forehead ''Damn your fucking hot like this'' Sasori said as he angled Deidara's face which caused him to blush a lot. They snuggled together both naked as the sheets tangled them together.

Granny Chiyo woke up and was checking to see if the boys were okay cause last night was a earful from Granny Chiyo which she didn't mind. Granny Chiyo walked in the room and saw the two boys asleep cuddling and holding one another ''Hey''Granny chiyo spoken. Sasori heard a voice he rubbed his eyes to see who it was instanly he quickly pulled the covers up ''Chiyo-bassama'' Sasori yelled. Granny Chiyo laughed and gave a cheerful smile as Deidara was a sound asleep''It's all right I won't mess up your moment'' Granny chiyo spoken. Sasori smiled as his grandmother walked out the room then, he woke up Deidara and they got ready for they day.

Sasori and Deidara were walking to school and they talked for a while''I was wondering'' Sasori asked. Deidara looked at him with those sweet puppy dog eyes which are to cute to resist''Hm'' Deidara spoken. Naruto came running towards them to cut the talk short'Hey, you two'' Naruto said. Deidara waved at Naruto then, spoke ''Oh hi'' Deidara spoken. Naruto wanted a random question which was on everyone's mind ''So, how was the sleepover thingy'' Naruto asked. Deidara stared was blushing and Sasori gave grin ''You got laid didn't you'' Naruto said. Sasori really wanted to change the subject which worked "Hey, what about you and Sasuke''Sasori said with a smirk.

Naruto was trying to laugh it all as he was being put on the spotlight ''Well...you know'' Naruto spoken. Deidara clapped his hands and started laughing ''You got laid Un'' Deidara said. Naruto looked at them damn they were good really so, he came out with it "Dammit, okay and you'' naruto said. Sasori smirked and Deidara started laughing out loud until, i Haku came running out the school looking afraid. Sasori was angry because he hated when the dominate always ruin the weak. Sasori walked towards Haku who was about to cry ''Just leave him alone'' Sasori yelled.

They all turned around to look Sasori who was clenching his teeth ''What was that'' kankuro spat. Sasori took on step closer now they were face to face''You heard me bitch leave him alone'' Sasori eyes looked at them with disgust and anger they were cowards and weaklings ''What are you going to do'' Kiba yelled. Sasori growled and shot back ''Kick your ass'' Sasori said. kankuro and Kiba roared with laughter sasori didn't see anything funny he wasn't playing around ''Oh I see the emo boy is bold now'' Kankuro snorted Sasori growled he was just about to punch him in the face. Until, Deidara caught Sasori's fist "It's not worth it" Deidara said calmly Sasori looked at him and then, them "You right the it's not worth fighting a little bitch" Sasori said coldly.

Kankuro was outraged he wanted to hurt that kid especially Sasori "Just watch yourself"Kankuro said Sasori snorted in annoyance and he just shrugged it off then, spoke in a calm manner"Just leave him alone'' Sasori spoken. Sasori's honey brown eyes burned inside Kiba and Kankuro souls "or what'' kankuro said. Sasori gave a polite smirk which wasn't really ''You will see'' Sasori said in a creep like voice. Sasori and them walked away letting them figure out on their own.


	7. Chapter 7: Snapped

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Deidara stared at Sasori then, at haku and they both know that something was wrong''Haku, tell us what happened'' Sasori said. Haku had a strange feeling didn't want to say anything he felt like he was going to cry. ''Why have you be running out the school for'' Sasori said. Haku looked at them as he sat down trying to regain his thoughts all over again then, he started crying all over again.

Deidara sat next to him and try to calm him down from crying ''Please calm down'' Deidara said softly. Itachi came around and seen haku in deep tears because he was so afraid ''What have Kankuro and Kiba done to you'' Itachi said. Haku stared then, gave a silent look then, came out with the truth "Okay, I get beat up and harassed by them'' Haku said. Sasori looked at him in a curious manner thinking about the case ''Harassed'' Sasori asked. Haku nodded his head as he wiped his tears away trying to catch his breath. ''They keep teasing me and threatening me'' Haku said.

Deidara looked at him and asked another question"Like what'' deidara said. Haku sighed and came out with the truth which wasn't nothing that serious ''They keep asking me to spy on you guys and report anything to them'' Haku said. Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance he hated that why would this asshole stoop so damn low dammit he is like a little kid immature. Deidara asked a question which seem to worry everyone ''Did you tell them anything'' Deidara asked. Haku gave a polite smile and shook his head ''No,I'm keeping it safe'' Haku said. Itachi looked at sasuke then everyone else.

Sasori's eyes narrowed he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt or even killed over childish games. Then, Sasori's eyes shifted towards the field thinking about realizing he was just like Haku weak, defenseless and depressed until, Deidara snapped out of his daze ''Sasori'' Deidara yelled. Sasori was so angry as he clenched his fists thinking about it makes him want to punch them in the face. Sasori was talking his friends being excited about the ski trip and all ''I can't wait for the ski trip'' Sasori said. Hinata looked at him and made a smirk ''But you don't even how to ski'' Hinata said.

Sasori looked at her and just gave a teasing smirk until, Naruto said something to make him a little bit ticked off''Hinata is the master at snowboarding'' Naruto boasted. Sasori smirked and gave him a very soft chuckle which was very good amusement. Haku and his happy self chimed in the fun it was heaven and he gave a cheer ''And snowball fights hot cocca and a hot tub pure heaven'' Haku said happily. Deidara's facial expression changed as he thought of the crazy and hot things they can do which is sex all day everyday.

Itachi poked Deidara to make sure the boy was alive and not dead "Deidara'' Itachi said as he poked him in the forehead. Deidara looked around trying to wipe the slobber from his mouth ''Oh'' Deidara said. Itachi had to recall about the arrangements''The trip'' Itachi added. Deidara cheerfully clapped his hands with pure joy and started to blush a little ''Oh, yeah me and Danna here will sleep in the same cabin'' Deidara said. Sasori's cheeks flourished and gave a girlsh giggle after, what happen last night wishing they can go again "Your blushing'' Naruto said. Sasori looked at him trying to get rid of the blush"No" Sasori said.

Sasori slowly sat next to Deidara and said something dirty in Deidara's ear causing a turn on at the table. They were distracted when haku had said something "Um, Deidara'' haku asked. Deidara turned around trying to shake that high feeling he just had a few moments ago ''Oh, I'm fine'' Deidara spoken. Naruto tackled Sasuke and nuzzled him all cute and innocent like''Me and Sasuke will share a cabin'' Naruto said with a smirk. Gaara winked at Neiji he was blushing ''I guess me and Neji'' Gaara added.

Itachi smirked directly at Haku who was having a shy feeling all over again''Me and haku will share a cabin'' Itachi said happily. Haku was blushing a bit. Hinata didn't mind anyway finally, some alone time by herself oddly enough. Sasori wanted ask a question about the trip so, they can have everything settled "What time do we meet'' sasori asked. Neji explained the time so, that means he will get up earlier than before ''Hmm, 6:30 my mom will pick us up'' neji added. Sasori nodded his head in agreement just remind his grandmother''Oh, okay'' Sasori spoken.

Deidara nuzzled his danna very affectionately trying to make him blush which worked ''You will love it'' Deidara said in a calm voice. Meanwhile, while people had so much excitement Sasori asked another question that popped in his head ''I was wondering if I can bring my snowboard'' Sasori thought. It was dead silence until, Sasori had broken it ''Hey hinata'' Sasori spoken. Hinata looked at him and gave a polite humming sound ''Hmm'' Hinata said. Sasori wanted to test Hinata's skill in snowboarding "I will race you'' Sasori spoken. Hinata looked and gave a quick glance "Race when" Hinata asked Sasori gave a chuckle "When get there" Sasori said. ''All right" Hinata said with a smile.

After school, everyone was walking home waving good bye to each other. Sasori and Deidara was walking home they were both happy about it "Danna, your going to have a fun time" Deidara said in a happy tone. Sasori looked at him in a sweet way this kid who had a loving heart had became great friends not only that they were in a secret relationship. They waved goodbye to each other "Bye, Danna" Deidara said and Sasori gave a peck on the cheek ''bye'' and walked away.

Deidara had walked in the house having a light daze feeling all over until, his mother had distracted him "Deidara honey how was school" His mother gave heart warming smile "It was good" Deidara said. His mother put him on the hot spot "Well, how is your sleepover" She questioned. They don't even the poor kid name "Well, it was fun" Deidara said with a smile. His mother was picking up the clothes and his father came in the room looking at his son with a disgrace. Deidara looked and then, spoke "I have to pack up for the trip" Deidara said in a calm manner he walked away.

He was packing all the things and started thinking about Sasori in a charming way his savior guardian angel. Until a knock at the door had broken Deidara's thoughts about his beloved it. Ino walked in the room trying to be all kind and cheerful which was a lie masking her true feelings ruin Deidara ''Hey'' Ino said in a bubbly voice. ' Deidara gave a odd looking wondering what is doing in his room and why she never goes into Deidara unless it was something dirty''What are you'' Deidara said. Ino just cut off him off as she sat on Deidara's bed giving a heartwarming smile ''I was just walking by'' Ino said. Deidara knew that something was not right what she said was a flat out lie "Spit it out already'' Deidara said in a cold voice.

Ino looked up and gave Deidara a soft sweet chuckle " I just came to see how you are" Ino said calmly. Deidara was angry and annoyed by his sister why would he stoop so low or Sakura pushed her to do it '' Sasori asksuna he's a real freak isn't he '' Ino asked. Deidara was really ticked off to what she just said he wasn't a freak he was normal kid like everyone else ''Ino, stop he isn't like that!'' Deidara yelled. 'Ino gave a soft laugh to a very cold heartless laughed and changed back to her sweet voice ''Oh'' Ino said innocently. Deidara pinned Ino grunted in pain, He was hurt by the words never talk about him like that ''Whatever your doing to hurt Danna stop it'' Deidara growled. Ino smirked now she found her brother's weak spot Sasori ''Touchy I see your lover'' Ino added.

Deidara was literally on edge and lost it he grabbed Ino by the wrist applying pressure. Ino was crying in pain "Listen bitch, if you hurt sasori or my friends in any kind of way I swear...'' Deidara threatened. Ino looked at him and just laughed she just knew that her brother was weak, useless and hopeless ''He isn't my lover he's my friend'' Deidara added. Ino snorted and was pushed on her.

His mother came in the room cause she had heard yelling. She came in the room and looked around ''What happen'' she asked. Deidara gave a cool quiet look in his eyes. ''Nothing at all un'' Deidara said in a calm manner. His mother gave a quick warm smile and walked out the room "Okay honey'' Mom said. Deidara let go of Ino's wrist. Ino looked at him after hanging out with Sasori he has became a scary violent child"I knew what you did to haku'' Deidara said calmly without making contact with her.

Ino looked at his brother "Your crazy'' Ino yelled as she left the room almost screaming. Then, Deidara smirked he was still packing his things for the trip. Sasori felt a little confident, things were changing he learned how to stand up for himself and to be a strong. Also to let out his feelings he didn't want to do because he thought it was weak and useless but, wasn't he bet that his mom is happy also. Sasori crawled into bed and just fell asleep finally, he can sleep in peace without terrible dreams.

Granny chiyo walked inside the Sasori's room to wake him extra early "Get up Sasori-kun" Granny chiyo said in a soft voice. Sasori yawned and walked to his shower room. Granny chiyo was making breakfast for him and he walked downstairs all ready to go "I hope you have fun'' Granny chiyo spoken. Sasori walked out the door with a smile on his face as his granny drove him.

Sasori arrived early which he didn't mind at all until, he had saw his blonde little angel with a smile on his face "Hey'' Deidara said. Sasori gave a smile and was kind of in a good heartwarming mood today cause of making love with Deidara ''Dei-chan'' Sasori spoken. Deidara looked at him who was also in a friendly type mood thinking about it "Peace harmony and romance'' deidara said. Sasori was jumping up and down for joy and happiness''Hell yeah'' Sasori said cheerfully. Deidara and Sasori walked around and talk until, Hinata waved her hand. Sasori looked at Deidara with a playful smirk on his face ''Race you'' deidara said. Sasori shook his head at the childish blonde ''All right'' Sasori spoken.

Sasori was running fast as possible but, Deidara was very quick which was very interesting ''Oh, Danna'' Deidara said. Instantly Sasori was distracted and was tackled to the ground by the blonde who nuzzled him softly. "Hey, No fair" Sasori said blushing everyone looked at them who was on top of each other both panting. "So, Sasori is uke and Dei is seme" Itachi called out. Sasori looked up at them and pushed Deidara off and landed right on him "Nope, I'm seme he's uke" Sasori added with a kindling smirk as Sasori gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Everyone stared at the two duo who were making out right on the floor then, pulled apart and helped Sasori up''Oh dei-chan didn't tell you'' Sasori said playfully. Deidara was having this cute face which was easy to turn on Deidara and started laughing ''Well'' Deidara said. Sasori was changing the subject that caused a chain reaction ''Wait did you bring the teal nail polish''Sasori spoken. Deidara waved the bottle and handed it to Sasori''Yeah dark teal Un'' Deidara said. Sasori smiled and just laughed really hard ''Uh huh'' Sasori said. Until, it was broken by Itachi's voice ''Playful i see" Itachi said. Naruto added in when he was blushed ''I would say more than being playful'' Naruto added on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wanted to bash his brother "It's like I hear moans coming from your room'' Sasuke said. Itachi quickly jumped and was trying to laugh it off like it was the thing to do ''Whoa,me'' Itachi said. Hinata realized that the girls were going to be there which was a pain the ass seriously''Yeah and I just realized the sluts are going to be there'' Hinata added. Sasori rolled his eyes didn't care cause they were fakes anyway trying to a fake person ''Who gives a damn I don't give a flying fuck'' Sasori said.

They all loaded up there stuff and sat in the car and took their seats. Sasori was introduced by neji's aunt not their mother she looked like the rest of them can pass for triplets ''Okay, remember the rules'' she said. He didn't realize that they were spending the night in a private cabin which belong to the hyuuga family. Sasori was amazed they must be a rich and extremely powerful family.

Sasori listened to the music tapping his fingers along with the beat which was very quiet. Deidara looked at him and tapped on Sasori's shoulder being distracted from his trance of music ''Hey, what song are you listening to'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him then, spoke to him ''Knives and pens by black veil brides it's awesome'' sasori said. Deidara he loved that song it was awesome.

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight_

_And I've lost all faith in this blurring light _  
_STAY RIGHT HERE WE CAN CHANGE OUR PLIGHT! _  
_STORMING THROUGH THIS DESPITE WHAT'S RIGHT! _

_One final fight, for this tonight_  
_Whoa_  
_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_

_Lay your heart down, the end's in sight_  
_Conscience begs for you to do what's right_  
_EVERYDAY IT'S STILL THE SAME DULL KNIFE! _  
_STAB IT THROUGH AND JUSTIFY YOUR PRIDE! _

Sasori was snuggled close to each other and held hands. Deidara looked at him he really didn't want this moment to end it was too beautiful. Everyone was looking at the two love birds who looked like they were about to kiss and tuned in more in the song.

_One final fight, for this tonight_

_Whoa_  
_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_  
_Whoa_  
_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._  
_WE TRIED OUR BEST... TURN OUT THE LIGHT! TURN OUT THE LIGHT! _

_One final fight, for this tonight_  
_Whoa_  
_With knives and pens, we've made our plight_  
_Whoa_

_I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on._  
_WE TRIED OUR BEST... TURN OUT THE LIGHT! TURN_OUT THE LIGHT!

After the song was over Deidara were cuddling it was all too cute. Gaara talked softly so the two boys can sleep peacefully. Then, about an hour Deidara was the first one to wake up "Look danna" Deidara said happily. Sasori rubbed his sleepy eyes he had to blink twice because he had never seen snow this beautiful before it was world covered in ice it was truly eternal art. Hinata's aunt parked the car and everyone got out and Hinata was given the key. Sasori was really amazed at the place "See, told ya danna" Deidara said in a happy tone. Sasori gave a cute smile then, Sakura saw them instantly she ran over their and wrapped her arms around Sasori which pissed off Deidara ''Whoa what the hell'' Sasori growled. Sakura giggled and licked her lips.

Sasori was annoyed by her and really wanted to kill her "Isn't it lovely'' Sakura said as she took him by the wrist. Sasori stared at her like this bitch was stupid or just a lack common sense ''Aren't you suppose to be sucking some guy's dick already'' Sasori said sarcastically. Sakura stared and was upset pushed him on the ground ''What the hell'' Sakura said in anger. Sasori was playing around like he was stupid which he really wasn't just for tricks''I don't know'' Sasori spoken.

He heard a loud annoying voice which pissed off Sasori a lot "Oh look if it isn't the crossdresser and the emo'' Kankuro said. Sasori growled Deidara stared at them and Itachi had joined in the fit this time "Stop being mean Kankuro'' Itachi barked. Kankuro snorted and just rolled his eyes in annoyance ''Oh, like I have to listen to your bitch ass'' Kankuro said. Sasori rolled his eyes and just laughed until, it was just useless to him ''Pity I don't listen to punks or sluts" Sasori said glaring across the room.

Ino looked at them and started to give off a cute playful smirk ''Stop smirk before I wipe that damn smirk off your face'' Sasori said grimly towards Ino. She looked and instantly that smirk fade away, Naruto was really annoyed by it so angry ''Can't you guys leave us alone'' naruto yelled. Kankuro looked at them with total disgust and anger so much of it ''Not until the emo boy here stops bitching'' Kankuro said. Sasori looked at them he hated them with disgust ''Fine, But I have one thing to say'' Sasori said. Kankuro folded his arms looking high and mighty as he held Sasori's face ''Speak'' Kankuro said. Sasori instantly pushed Kankuro's hand away from his face.

Sasori realized he had to keep his temper but he was about to lose it right here and now. "If you do anything to my friends I swear I will rip your fucking heart out and feed it to the dogs'' Sasori threatened. kankuro stared and started laughing at that pity comment which was weak and useless''Really, you do all this talking but. you don't do it'' Kankuro said. Sasori looked at Kankuro which reminded him of his father that made him sick to the core.

Sasori was about to walk away until, Kankuro grabbed his wrist where those old wounds were then, yelled at him ''Fuck off'' Sasori said. Kankuro looked at him and just laughed at him the more he did this the more Sasori was screaming with rage ''See, you a pathetic loser nobody cares about'' Kankuro added. Sasori stared at him he really wanted to cry the wounds of the past and yelled at him ''You don't know shit about me" Sasori growled. Kankuro stared and dropped him on the ground everyone gasped in horror ''Oh that your a fag who fucked deidara'' Kankuro snickered. Sasori's eyes narrowed he was upset and was angry.

Kankuro looked at him and laughed at him as he was still on the ground about to lose it ''Hm you acted like I didn't know I knew'' Kankuro smirked. Sasori held his head down and trying to shake the horrible pain. ''I bet your mother is so mad'' Kankuro said. Sasori was trying to keep his cool but, couldn't he was fed up had enough the memories haunted him and taunted him all over ''You are meant to cry like a bitch'' Kankuro said.

Sasori shook his head and he wanted to scream out claw his eyes out. Sasori's chest was hurting all that pain started to shoot all over "It can be hard raising a slut you think'' Kankuro said. Sasori looked at him and clenched his fists even tighter ready to punched him "You mom probably thinks your a disgrace'' Kankuro spat. Sasori just screamed on the top of his lungs ''Shut up shut up before I hurt you'' Sasori yelled. kankuro snorted Deidara knew where this was going and it was not good at all.

Sasori looked now it was time for him to fight back ''HOW DARE YOU'' Sasori yelled. Kankuro pushed Sasori to the ground he felt so weak and defenseless "Danna" Deidara yelled in a worried voice. Sasori looked in confusion and felt something hit his face made him fall in the cold snow "Get up" Kankuro yelled. Sasori had to gain enough strength "Fight me, bitch" Kankuro yelled as he kicked Sasori in the stomach he screamed in pain trying to catch his breath and coughing up blood "I said get up you coward" Kankuro growled at him. Sasori was about to get hit again this time he caught it "I'm not a coward" Sasori shot back and punched Kankuro in the face and kicked him really hard.

Sasori fell to his knees trying to catch his breath from that hit to his stomach and punched him a couple of times. Instantly Kankuro had a sharp pain in his arm Sasori broke it pulled Kankuro by the hair ''DON'T EVER INSULT ME UNDERSTOOD" Sasori said in a range. Kankuro nodded his rapidly Deidara and everyone else was shocked about Sasori violent side which nobody plan to see.


	8. Chapter 8: noises

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Deidara had to help up Sasori who was hurt from that brutal fight "Danna" Deidara questioned as he helped him up Sasori looked at him. He really didn't want his friends to see his violent side never again never. While their walking "Are you..." Sasori asked Deidara gave a sweet smile "No, I'm not Danna" Deidara said in calm tone Sasori looked at him Deidara was showing his true loyalty towards Sasori which is very interesting. They were walking towards the place it was like a kingdom of heaven."Here we are" Hinata said in a happy with glee she unlocked the door the entrance was beautiful like a palace.

Deidara was humming and extra happy Sasori never been to a beautiful place like this it was quite calm and really peaceful. Until, he felt something grab his hand "Come on Danna, I have to clean your wounds" Deidara said. Sasori looked at him really nurse Deidara came to rescue. Sasori was placing his hand over his mouth to cover up the blush. "Dei''Sasori said politely Deidara looked at him "I'll be fine" Sasori said calmly. A few moments Deidara tugged on Sasori's arm looked at him "Fine" Sasori said and danced with Deidara Sasori locked eyes with deidara.

Sasori looked and their eyes became instantly enchanted which is something awkward "Why are always like this" Sasori spoken in a seductive tone Deidara loved that tone and came closer to him "Because you love me" Deidara said Sasori looked at him and laughed "Shut up and k-"Sasori said Instantly their lips touched it was so good and warm. Hinata looked at them and cheered them on ''Yay'' Hinata said cheerfully. ''How cute'' they all said. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and just started laughing. Sasuke was shocked at what he just seen a couple of moments ''So you are gay'' Sasuke yelled. Sasori stared and held his hands up in surrendering ''Okay, you got me'' Sasori added.

Naruto looked he already knew but, it was awkward thing to ask''Why didn't you tell us'' Naruto said. Sasori looked at them he just wanted to be normal and accepted for once instantly he stared at his wounds "Danna" Deidara said Sasori looked at them and gave a quiet look "Is that why you cut yourself" Deidara asked. Everyone looked at him thinking about it Sasori felt his hands shaking and just sighed ''Because, I thought you guys were afraid of me if I was gay'' Sasori said. Neji sighed and jumped in the talk which made Sasori feel better ''So, sasuke is gay deidara is gay almost every guy in this group is gay even me'' neji said. Sasori was surprised he knew but not in the open though''Wow, is that why they kick you out of the group'' Sasori asked.

neji laughed causing some ease with the tension around here''Duh, they didn't care for us even for hinata who didn't want to be like them'' Neji added. Sasori looked at them didn't feel like a outcast it felt like he was apart of the group not being alone anymore ''Everything is unique and odd about someone'' Sasori said. They all nod their heads in agreement 'Hmm'' Gaara added. Sasori was curious to know what they think about him ''What about me'' Sasori asked, Naruto was thinking and came straight forward ''Well, your silent and psychotic'' Naruto said.

Sasori thought about it was true he was all those things which is why would Deidara would chose him out of all people until, Hinata had changed the subject ''So about the snowboarding'' Hinata said. Sasori stared and gave a cocky smile then, chuckled softly ''All right but don't be crying when you lose'' Sasori teased. Hinata gave a boastful cheer and smile ''I never lose'' Hinata said. Sasori rolled his eyes and just laughed ''Ha'' Sasori said. Hinata and Sasori walked outside while the others wanted to watch this interesting game.

Sakura sat up on the patio looked at them acting like kids which really disgusted by them. So, she walked in and looked to her right seeing that Kankuro still hasn't waken up yet. Ino stared at Kiba was mad and annoyed by it asking the girls questions''What happen'' Kiba asked. Sakura was angry that annoying little red head freak of all nature, the scorn of the earth she thought and spoke with much hate in her voice ''That red head bitch beat him up'' Sakura spat. Kiba was upset he thinks that red head kid can come around and change things kiba was not going to let that happen. meanwhile, Sasori was having the time of his life he had never had this fun before acting like he was child again pure and innocent.

Sasori watched Hinata she was good with a snowboard no kidding he tricks and moves all to awesome surprised she can do that. Hinata gave Sasori a heart warming smile "Your turn" Hinata added with a smile . Sasori moved his way thought quick and gracefully then, made a 180 and jumped on the rail. Hinata was so impressed with his skills it was awesome then, Sasori looked up a snowball came flying right at him ''Hey'' Sasori yelled. Sasuke and naruto walked around acted like they were distracted by something else.

Sasori looked at those two mischievous boys So, it was payback "Oh,boys" Sasori said as he had a handful of snow instantly snowballs came flying at Naruto''Hey'' naruto yelled. Sasori snickered and threw more snow at them until, Sasuke declared the war ''SNOWBALL FIGHT'' Sasuke yelled. Snowballs flung everywhere Sasori and Deidara duck and dived as snowballs came down like everywhere ''danna un'' deidara yelled. Sasori turn and thrown snow right at Deidara's face.

Deidara looked at sasori who was laughing at the snowball thrown into his face "Hey no fair un'' Deidara yelled. Sasori looked at him and gave a sweet innocent smile which was Deidara's weakness. Deidara hugged Sasori and nuzzled him which was the puppeteer's number one weakness ''Hey'' deidara said and they toppled on each other. Meanwhile Gaara chased neji hiding he reached the snow ball aimed at neji.

Neji looked around Gaara was sneaky. ''Got you'' Gaara said happily. neji just smiled. Hinata had fun also with Itachi and haku. Then, a few moments Sasori fell right on deidara which made him blush insanely. Sasori turned his head and deidara angled Sasori's beautiful and something to him''So innocent and sweet'' Deidara spoken.

Sasori eyes locked quickly and instantly the passion between the was hot and very heavy ''So warm and sweet'' Sasori spoken. Deidara smirked a smile and said something in his ear "My angel'' Deidara added. Sasori pulled him down as their lips almost pressed against one another ''My love'' Sasori spoken. Deidara kissed him. softly and sweet Sasori's face was red and pulled him down to deepen this warm savory kiss. This was a sweet savory moment they paused for a quick moment ''What did to kankuro was too awesome'' Deidara said softly.

Sasori giggled and put his finger on deidara's lips "I had to protect my prince" Sasori said in a seductive tone Deidara looked at him and he was about to walk Deidara pushed him down. ''Hey'' Sasori yelled. Then, Sasori heard a voice it was Gaara ''Look at the lovebirds'' Gaara said. Sasori stared at them and blushed ''Hmmm, Sorry'' Deidara spoken. Sasori looked at him and stared right at Deidara ''Wait until tonight'' Sasori said seductively as he grabbed Deidara by the waist

Deidara was blushing he was thinking about all those things he told him at the lunch table then, laughed ''Danna you are so kinky'' Deidara said then, kissed him on the nose. While Gaara was watching the love fest he had to break their romance ''Well, we have to go inside it's getting cold'' Gaara added. Sasori looked at Deidara then, he spoke ''All right'' Sasori said It was getting cold anyway and didn't want to get sick. They walked back towards the cabin talking about the infamous snow ball fight.

Sasori walked in the cabin the scent of cocoa and sweets filled the air it felt like he was with his mother all over again. Sasori walked in the kitchen catching the scent it was hinata making hot cocoa and cookies and Sasori sat their then, "Dear god you scared me" Hinata said trying to catch her breath. Sasori laughed and smiled "I have my ways"Sasori added. Hinata looked around getting the cups out the cupboard "Wanna help me" Hinata asked. Sasori nodded his head there was a long silence until, hinata broke it ''Your awesome at snowboarding'' Hinata added. Sasori laughed a little ''Thanks, so are you'' Sasori added. Hinata looked at Sasori with a worried look on his face ''Hmm, listen'' Hinata added. Sasori had tuned in to see what hinata was talking about ''Yeah'' Sasori spoken. Hinata looked trying to gain her thoughts all over ''I know what kankuro are planning to do'' Hinata spoken.

Sasori looked at the girl in a very curious manner'What do you mean'' Sasori spoken. Hinata looked at him then, sighed ''I mean he is going to strike at your heart'' Hinata added. Sasori looked and realized who she was talking about Deidara, that is so, childish and stupid "There not even'' Sasori added with a scoff. Hinata looked and also knew that kankuro was deadly and tricky but, Sasori was even deadlier then, asked the obvious question ''Your in love with Deidara'' Hinata asked. Sasori looked and chest pounded and he swoon ''Yeah, i love him more than anything he's too sweet'' Sasori said sighing.

Hinata and Sasori was almost done making things she put them on a dish which made everything stand out. Sasori noticed she was good at decorating things that is her talent "Wow, you decorated that nicely"Sasori said. Hinata gave a smile "Thanks" Hinata said happily Hinata and Sasori walked out the kitchen placing things down "So,did you guys make a decision" Sasori said. They couldn't it was so hard to make choices ''You decide'' everyone said. Sasori was thinking also but, he had a better idea which will set the mood

Sasori had a evil smirk on his face which didn't seem to please everyone that much ''Instead of a movie let's tell some scary stories'' Sasori added. Everyone thought that would be a cool idea to scare and creep out people which is Sasori's favorite thing to do.

Sasori was thinking about one and it came to his head right on the spot ''I have one it's from my nightmares'' Sasori spoken. They all looked around and naruto spoke folding his arms with a cocky grin ''Well, go ahead'' Naruto said. Sasori looked at Deidara and told him ''Dei-chan dim the lights'' Sasori spoken. The mood was setting it was eerie and very suspenseful ''All right then, should I get to it'' Sasori said in a calm voice. Everyone nodded and listened into the story.

_A little boy so sweet and calm _

_that didn't bother anyone his mother was dead_

_and his dad didn't even care. So, he sat there all alone _

_feeling sad for his mother's death and cried whenhis father would beat him_

_He would scream in terror fearing not to go home. Nobody couldn't understand him or help. _

_He didn't have any friends mostly people hated him called him names taunted him everyday. So, one day he realized he was fed up with it the people taunting sneering at him his father's abuse. _

_He knew what he had to do but, first start off with his selfish father one day they got in a huge fight screaming and the torment went on. He was thrown to the bed by his father who was trying to choke him instantly, He grabbed a knife from the bed and slit his father's throat he saw the blood spewing like a fountain he wanted to kill some more. with a smirk on his face._

_ Next ,his vengece wasn't over the kids who teased him and picked on him were next. Then,He would take him in his special room filled with candy and treats afterwards ,turned of the lights just like this but,a little darker so _

_ they he couldn't see him hear him suddenly, everyone was crying and screaming. How quickly he crept like a lion searching for prey there heart races and,eyes are filled with tears _

_screaming in mercy. 'Begged for it pleading for it he didn't care all their pain will be over quickly and swiftly He grabbed the knife so silent and quick each second he heard a scream it was music to his ears_

_he would attack that person a his bloodlust burst with inner excitement _

_so tasteful and sweet to savory it. _

Sasori looked at them each was frightened out their wits which was really interesting cause big bad naruto was holding on to dear Sasuke . Then, silence was broken when they heard footsteps ''What was that'' Naruto and haku yelled. Sasori looked at them "He's coming for you" Sasori said softly. They all were scared shaking and was about to run like hell. Sasori looked around within a few moments the lights snapped shut everyone screamed then a thump.

Neji was frantically screaming in the darkness''Gaara'' Neji yelled. Deidara looked side to side looking for him "Danna, I'm scared'' Deidara said. Deidara looked around his danna was gone not even right next to him. ''Danna'' deidara yelled. Sasori fell to the floor Deidara screamed in terror. A few more seconds the lights switched on and it was horrible gruesome sight ever blood splatters everywhere.

Deidara screamed in horror when he saw his danna on the floor. Naruto looked at Sasuke he was on the floor too and he nearly screamed. Neji looked at Gaara who laid their and then ''haaha payback'' Gaara yelled. They all looked with confusion when Gaara said that ''Danna, you too'' Deidara said. Sasori was laughing until, his whole body ached. ''You could gave us a heart attack'' Naruto said. Sasuke was laughing.

Gaara was laughing he just couldn't stop it was too funny and real ''Oh my god so should have saw your faces'' Gaara said with laughter. Deidara looked at Sasori which deep down inside didn't please deidara but, he went along with it ''Hey'' Deidara said. Sasori shrugged and had a cute innocent look ''I couldn't help it'' Sasori said with laughter. They joined in the war also ''we could have died'' Haku and Itachi said. Sasuke add about the payback ''Oh, like the last time you burned our clothes and we had to walk out in the freezing snow naked hmm'' Sasuke added.

Naruto remembered that one it was funny''Oh yeah'' Naruto said snickering. Sasori was laughing too damn hard. '' I had a frostbite the last time'' Gaara added. everyone cracked up with laughter. ''The story how did you'' Naruto said. Sasori shrugged and gave another smile ''Well, they wanted something to scare the shit out of you'' Sasori said.

Deidara needed to ask another question which was on everyone minds''And the footsteps'' Deidara added. Sasori gave a hum then, played with his fingers ''The art of puppetry my love'' Sasori said. Sasori had his puppet walking Deidara was amazed about it Haku was curious also ''The lights'' haku added. Gaara waved the remote around with a smirk. Itachi was scared about the blood thing was it real or fake ''Blood'' Itachi said. Sasuke looked up and laughed ''Fake'' Sasuke said. Sasori gave a bow and a smile "We did this right under your noses'' Sasori said with a smirk.

Itachi was impress himself never expected anyone to pull a prank like this ''Damn, you guys are too damn good'' Itachi said. Then, everyone helped Hinata cleaned up the mess afterwards, everyone was heading to bed.

Kankuro finally woke up looked at his surroundings ''Hmm, what the hell'' Kankuro yelled. Sakura looked and was annoyed told ''You were knocked out by that red head freak'' Sakura snorted. Kiba asked Kankuro a question''So, what do you want to do now'' Kiba asked. Kankuro had an idea which would totally work ''Spy what else do you think find any dirt on him'' Kankuro said. Kiba smirked Ino stared at them and nodded.

Sasori tossed and turn he felt the tensity rise fighting in his sleep. Which Deidara seemed to notice

_Sasori was flung to the floor. _

_his eyes burned with fear as his hands were pinned down. _

_sasori was kicking and screaming. ''Let me go ah let me go'' Sasori yelled. _

_Sasori struggled to break away. ''You seem so tense'' the voice cooed at him. _

_''No, No'' Sasori screamed. "Relax'' A voice said. ''No, please no stop it'' Sasori said. _

_He was punched in the stomach he puked on the floor. Sealing with a hard kiss. _

_Sasori screamed in agony and pain as someone dragged him down_

_The man was enjoying pleasuring him while he cried in terrible pain..._

Sasori woke up screaming in bloody murder as his hands shook along with his body. Deidara heard heavy and rigid breathing it was coming from Sasori instantly, he turned towards him turned on the light ''It's okay'' Deidara spoken as he held Sasori close to his chest. Sasori gripped Deidara extra tight trying to get a grip of reality "Relax'' Deidara said softly. Sasori stared at him and when looked at him he had a calm feeling all over ''I'm calm'' Sasori said softly. Deidara smirked at him and he realized it ''How about I calm you to sleep if you know what I mean'' Deidara spoken.

Sasori looked at him he was going to make Deidara scream so loud that everyone can hear just like he had promised Deidara. Sasori looked at him then, said " I'm seme and your uke'' Sasori smirked. Deidara's eyes pondered into his Sasori was on top of him wanting to get inside Deidar. Sasori slid his hand underneath deidara's shirt as he kissed him softly on the lips played and teased his chest.

Deidara took a sharp inhale as Sasori pinched him which he had liked. Sasori deepen the kiss with his very talented tongue as always Deidara thought this was heaven. Deidara pulled him inward then, afterwards fighting for dominance with their tongues which Sasori won. Sasori kissed him down at the neck Deidara moaned in heavy passion.

Sasori loved tormenting his angel make him crave and beg for more like a dog ''Hmm, danna'' Deidara moaned. Naruto roamed around at night so did gaara being nosy as usual. Naruto heard moaning from Sasori's room they both looked at each other . Sasori kissed and teased him some more making him go crazy. Sasori went lower rubbing deidara's cock which made Deidara moaned ''Ah yes yes yes'' Deidara moaned.

Sasori kneel down and sucked it Deidara's cock and squealed and that hot tense pressure that was building inside them. ''Yes danna, keep going'' Deidara moaned. Sasuke looked at them wondering what was going ''What the hell are you'' Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him like ''Shut the hell up look'' ''Sssh, before they hear you'' Naruto and gaara added.

Sasuke heard the moaning which was very interesting Sasori and Deidara having sex wow, that is interesting so, he tuned in. "Ah'' Deidara moaned louder. Sasori looked at hi. Deidara felt the heat and tension. ''Ah'' Deidara moaned louder. Sasori felt the liquid shot in his mouth. ''Fuck me now'' Deidara moaned. Sasori held up three fingers and did what his master told him to do.

Sasori shoved the first one in Deidara he cried in pain. Second wasn't as bad third less hurtful. ''Ready'' Sasori said. Deidara nodded. Sasori shoved inside the blonde. He cried out in pleasure as he felt him . Sasori picked up the paste Deidara was moaning loud and hard something he couldn't control. Sasori grabbed his hips and thrust in and out harder abusing his sweet spot over and over.

deidara cried in full pleasure and pain all in one which was very powerful for him. ''Daaaanaa'' Deidara moaned as he gripped the sheets he was yelling and his started to spin like crazy. ''Haaarder dannna'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him in a lustful was as he thrust twice as hard ''What's the magic word'' Sasori cooed in Deidara's ear. ''Plllease dannnaaa'' Deidara moaned softly.

Sasori smiled and laughed really quietly he was going faster and deeper inside the blonde to the core and he loved it Deidara moaned like crazy. Itachi looked around and saw the three boys listening on this ''What the'' Itachi said. ''Ah ah dannnna aaah'' Deidara yelled on the top of his lungs. Itachi turned around as his eyes widen in a bit of shock ''what the hell are they doing'' Itachi said. ''guess'' Gaara added. Itachi shook his head

The bed was rocking and the headboard banged against the wall really hard as Sasori was screwing Deidara senseless until, climax had reached Deidara, ''Scream my name'' Sasori added. Deidara arched his back and screamed Sasori's name on the top of his lungs ''Dannnnnaaaaaaa, SSSSSSSSassssoori'' Deidara moaned. Deidara fell back to reality as he panted softly. Sasori kissed him on the lips...

Then A loud crash...


	9. Chapter 9: screams

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori looked at the door came tumbling down naruto then, Sasuke,gaara and Itachi. Instantly he stirred from his blissful daze and yelled ''What in god's name'' Deidara said. Everyone pointed the finger at Naruto ''It was naruto'' gaara and Sasuke yelled. Naruto dusted himself off and spoke ''Me, What the hell did I do'' naruto said. Gaara was so angry and very upset ''Oh, let's go downstairs" Gaara was so upset which was pretty funny ''What the hell after when I was finish screw Sasuke I wanted to come here'' Naruto said.

Sasuke gave a sheepish grin as Naruto swept sasuke by the hand ''You know we have to finish what we started'' Naruto said seductively. sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde who was already hard ''Oh, you horny bastard'' Sasuke spoken. Naruto kissed him on the on the lips ''Oooh'' Naruto said, Sasuke looked at Naruto with a lustful smile which Naruto laughed ''Get up stairs and better have your clothes off'' Sasuke said lustfully.

Naruto giggled and went upstairs Gaara stared at the crazy duo ''Must get upstairs before, neji starts going nuts'' Gaara said. Itachi stared at the two of them. Then lustful moans and giggles came from Sasuke's room ''Ah sasuke'' naruto moaned loudly.

After, that happen Sasori and Deidara had talked ''So'' Sasori said. Deidara looked at him with a smile ''Hmm yeah'' Deidara asked. ''Your going to them right'' Sasori added. Deidara stared tears came down. Sasori leaned for a kiss trying to soothe his pain''I don't want...to'' Deidara spoken. Sasori stared at him and just wrapped his arms around him until, they went to sleep. The next morning the woke up.

Sasori yawned as he seen his and saw his angel sleeping peacefully than, ever ''Morning love'' Sasori said. Deidara kissed him on the nose ''Un, Danna'' Deidara spoken. Naruto was happy as I don't know what. Neji looked happy too so did hinata. ''I heard moaning'' Neji asked. Deidara giggled and wrapped his around his beloved it ''Well'' Deidara said with lust. ''Your hair and is fucked up'' neji said.

Sasori looked and thinking about something else they can do ''What else are we doing'' Sasori spoken. Gaara was thinking but had no idea what so ever ''Um, I really don't know'' Gaara said. Haku thought of an idea that soothe everyone's mind "How about a walk'' haku said. ''Hmm that sounds nice'' Sasori spoken. They got dressed and trailed out the door. Sasori felt uneasy and tense for some odd reason.

Until, Itachi broken the tension that was coming from Sasori ''Nice isn't it'' Itachi said. They all agreed even Sasori it was truly a eternal bliss that will never be broken ''Uh huh'' Haku said. The sky has splotches of white and gray mingled with the sky making it look moody perfect. Sasori enjoyed snow he always did enjoy the snow as a kid it reminded him of innocent and pure He dreamed this once in a moment of oblivion.

_ I ran outside as the soft snow tickled on sasori's warm skin _

_ As he danced around the snow every worries and troubles fade away making him feel warm safe _

_as he love was more important..._

Sasori snapped out the oblivion looking around to see where he was but, it was only silence as the wind blew softly against the branches. Sasori looked around he was lost, alone and scared ''Hello'' Sasori yelled. Only his voice bounced against the walls at that moment Sasori froze let the numbness settle in his throat. Until, he had heard a voice that was cold and brutal.

He looked around and came face to face with Kiba one of Kankuro's friends. Sasori eyed him carefully "What are you doing here" Sasori growled Kiba gave a sadistic smile on his face. "You think your strong and powerful your weak" Kiba said. Sasori's eyes narrowed with fear "I know your fear" Kiba said in a calm voice as a sharp object slid down. Sasori looked at him "What are you" Sasori yelled. ''Run" Kiba yelled.

Sasori remembered this game his father made him play it was cat and mouse his version "I said run" Kiba yelled. Sasori looked all those memories came back right at him. Sasori started running fast he didn't want to play it until, he saw the girls and pushed him to the ground. Sasori rolled on the floor the next few moments he was pinned to the ground screaming and trying to break but, no avail. Kiba gave a smile then, laughed "Well, well looks like you lost" Kiba added with a smirk.

Sasori screamed and yelled for mercy as he saw that knife and instantly Sasori felt pain and screamed so, loud that everyone can hear..."Remember, no screaming" Kiba said as he waved the knife around cutting deeper in Sasori's hand. "STOP IT HURTS DAD STOP IT!" Sasori screamed. There was a pool of blood formed around the icy snow "Isn't revenge sweet" Kiba added. Sasori growled "FUCK YOU I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL BITCH" Sasori shot back at him.

Sasuke was looking around for Sasori who was just here a moment ago "Wait Sasori was just here'' Sasuke said. Within a few seconds a loud scream that ringed everyone's ears Deidara ran the fastest "Hold on Danna" Deidara said softly as he nearly he slid on the ground trying to get to his master. Deidara looked around and saw Sasori on the ground blood and him shaking. "Guys over here" Deidara yelled. His friends came running and was shocked what they seen. Sasori's hand cut up really bad.

Sasori just stood their he didn't care anymore he was angry and pissed until, a voice woke him ''Danna'' Deidara yelled. Sasori stumbled a little "What happened to your hand" Deidara said almost crying. Sasori stared at him "Kiba attacked me" Sasori said in a calm tone. Deidara was in a state of shock "WHAT'' Deidara yelled in horror. Sasori looked at him and just cried in tears "I'm weak and hopeless" Sasori said softly.

Deidara stared at him like he was crazy "Dammit your not weak and hopeless" Deidara said as he clenched his fists. Sasori looked at him in a calm manner "You are the strongest person I ever met I wish I met you before" Deidara said calmly. Sasori's heart felt warm all over again " You been through a lot of pain and suffering but, you overcame that now your a stronger person" Deidara added. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara " I have to clean this wound" Deidara added.

_At the cabin..._

Sasori's eyes flickered to somewhere else as Deidara grabbed the first aid kit. Sasori noticed how good Deidara was skillful with medical tools. "Dei" Sasori said Deidara gave a sweet smile "Yeah, Danna" Deidara said. Sasori stared "Why are so good with medical tools" Sasori said. Deidara was careful with stitching which didn't seem to hurt "Well, my mom she was nurse and I use to go with her to the hospital with her" Deidara added. Sasori had a smile on his face while Deidara wrapped the wound and kissed it. Sasori started blushing a little "There now you can't use that hand for about a week or so" Deidara added. Sasori gave a cute little innocent face and pulled him forward "Yes, Doctor Deidara" Sasori cooed softly.

Deidara kissed him softly on the neck then, to his lips which were light and very soft. Itachi looked around thinking about it the attack that just happened ''Something doesn't seem right'' Itachi added. Naruto was trying to shake what he just seen ''Hmm, what are talking about'' Naruto added. Gaara was trying to recall what he was talking about ''Now what is it'' Gaara spoken.

''You said kiba attacked you right'' Neji added. Sasori nodded his head slowly. "Well, what did he say" Deidara questioned. Sasori didn't want to recall what just happened but, he had to do "He said I know all your weaknesses and fears" Sasori added. They all stared at him thinking about it "What is your fear" Itachi said. Sasori's eyes grew with fear bringing it up "Listen, I don't think it's not a good idea" Sasori added. They looked at him like he was crazy "What is wrong with you nearly had your hand sawed off and now you don't care" Sasuke added with concern.

Sasori wanted to cry feeling those wounds already starting to hurt again. "Is there something your not telling us fully'' Itachi added. Deidara knew the truth all about Sasori's deep dark secrets. Sasori had to be strong he came this far he didn't want to lose his friends "I was..." Sasori said trying regain his thoughts. Hinata looked at them Sasori felt a breakdown come down and came out with it ''I WAS RAPED BY MY FATHER AND SENT TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL THAT IS WHY MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" Sasori yelled.

Sasori stared at them as he fallen to his knees wanting to break down Deidara looked at him. "Is that why" Deidara asked sasori nodded his head as the wounds on wrist explained it all. "What else you want to know" Sasori said in a meek voice as the anger subsided. He exposed his cuts the scars of his pain, dying and misery "So, how did your mom found out" Itachi questioned. Sasori looked at them and told "When, I was walking funny so, she decided to take me to the doctor and she found out she was angry and confronted him but, denied it" Sasori said as he started to tear up. Everyone was somber "Is that the fix" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around Sasori everyone did "I didn't mean to yell" Sasori said softly.

They got ready to pack up to go home after a week Sasori's hand was healing.

Deidara was ready he was going to tell the truth about his sexuality he was nervous about. Deidara sighed and took a deep breath as he opened the door he had seen his mother sitting their with his father ''Hey, mom'' Deidara asked. His father had a stern and had a mean look on his face which mean that Deidara is in deep trouble. Deidara eyes narrowed and gulped then, looked at his mother who was gentle and sweet ''Sweetie, come sit down'' Mom said Deidara walked over towards the table and sat their in complete silence ''Yes, un'' Deidara said. His father looked at him and just came out with it"I want you to stay away from that red head kid'' His father said.

Deidara stared at them and was ready to fight back ''No'' Deidara said in protest. His father was in rage and anger all in one ''What was that'' His father growled. '' I SAID NO SO, FUCK YOU'' Deidara yelled. His father instantly almost flipped the table over Deidara was ready to run any moment ''WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU DEIDARA HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT'' His father yelled. Deidara looked at him with anger "I not staying away from my Danna" Deidara said in anger. His father was ready to lose it "Your what" He spat out. Deidara was ready to tell them the truth "My Danna he is my-"' Deidara yelled. Within a few moments his back was connected to the wall. His mother looked horror trying to stop it "What did you say" He said again. "I SAID ...FUCK...YOU" Deidara wheezed.

He felt intense pressure around his choking his only son. "STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD STOP IT" His mother screamed at the top of her lungs. Deidara looked at his father in the face as his eyes started to grow cloudy and dark. All the memories of Sasori were blending love, joy and pain they shared to together. He can hear his mother's voice in the background then, his father let go of him all he said these words ''_I love my Sasori'' _As he laid on the kitchen floor out cold.


	10. Chapter 10: tears

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Deidara was in his bedroom laying the dark while he coughed until, blood came from his lips so, he walked in his bathroom hacking up blood. Deidara laid on the cool bathroom floor and just started crying "I hate him, I hope he dies" Deidara said crying. Deidara just sat their in silence until, he heard the door unlocked it was Ino "Dei, what happened" Ino said. Deidara looked at his sister with hate and envy ''THIS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID WHORE, GET OUT!" Deidara yelled at his sister. Ino stared at his brother wondering what happened '' I SAID GET OUT, NOW'' Deidara yelled. Ino ran out the room like a scared child while Deidara wept all night long.

Deidara came to school looking exhausted and tired like he just wanted to fall in his arms "Hey'' Sasori said softly trying to cheer him. Deidara turned his eyes were red and he looked hurt and he just lost something dear to him ''Hi, Danna'' Deidara spoken. Deidara was in a daze he was still trying shake that painful fight that happened between them ''What happened'' Sasori asked. Deidara looked at him as he didn't feel well at all ''Nothing Un" Deidara said in a kind voice. Sasori looked at him "Are you sure" Sasori said

Deidara looked very silent and still until, Sasori had broken the silence "Everything will work out'' Sasori spoken. Deidara really wanted to change the subject like the time on the snow trip was fun ''What you just stabbed a Kankuro in the wrist'' Deidara said. Sasori had a sadistic grin on his face. It was broken when kiba and kankuro made a rude comment "Look that is just disgusting' Kankuro added. Sasori stared while seducing his Doll ''Oh really'' Sasori said. Kankuro stared at them for awhile. This cheered up Deidara a lot "Oh, my prince don't turn me on" Deidara said in a sexy voice. Sasori looked at him with grin " I can and I will" Sasori said in a soft tone. There lips connected and kissed tugging and pulling each other back and forth "Lick me all over" Sasori said in Deidara's ear as he nibbled it. Deidara giggled "Of course my master" Deidara said as he pinned him down. Kankuro was seriously disgusted at them

Sasori looked at him and just scoffed while they helped each other up then, spoke directly to kankuro ''You know your blood is too bitter for words'' Sasori said in a cunning voice. Sasori eyes gazed for a moment as just curved a smile of venom and hatred. Kankuro thought this was a creepy child a scary child a demon from hell. Sasori's eyes quickly move measuring him''You would make a lovely puppet'' Sasori said with a smirk. Kankuro went ghostly pale

Sasori eyes were evil and cruel looking at kiba who would stoop that low to attack him "And you my boy" Sasori said in a calm voice. Kiba looked directly at him he walked up towards him and yanked him by the hair causing him to cry "Hmph, your weak listening to your bitch" Sasori said staring in his eyes as he thrown kiba to the ground. Kankuro was to scared to say a word Sasori looked at them both with disgust and hate. "You a demon from hell" Kankuro yelled Sasori laughed evilly as he brought his handy little knife they all looked at him "You would make a my collection complete" Sasori smirked.

Kankuro and kiba was afraid instantly, they know not to mess with Sasori a scary kid with a hint of darkness and evil. "Ah I see the fool is unwise'' Sasori spoken. kankuro felt like the presence of darkness. Sasori waved the dagger around ''I might be crazy but I love it" Sasori spoken. Sasori smirked. Instantly, they broke out screaming and Sasori had started laughing.

Naruto clapped his hands with joy and everyone looked at Sasori who was very shocked "I heard what happen to Kankuro and Kiba'' Naruto said. Itachi thought about it and started to think about it laughing ''he is emotional distraught'' Itachi said. Sasori smiled in is victory with a dance that had came into mind ''Dei-chan'' Sasori said. ''Yeah, Un'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him as he held his hand ''Tell them'' Sasori spoken. Deidara realized he had to stand to his father and mom

Deidara was nervous about his father after, what happened he didn't want to confront them but he had to when he walked home his father and mother was looking right at him then. he spoke "Sit'' His father said. Deidara was clinging to the chair and his mother looked at him straight in the eye. His mother spoke ''So, we have heard about your sexual orientation'' His mother said. Deidara bit his lip and tightly close his eyes as his hands gripped tightly on the tightly ''It's spreading around the school that your going out with that Sasori kid'' His father growled. He looked around as his mother held his hand "Is it true because when can get you professional help" His mother confirmed. Deidara's eyes widen " What professional help" Deidara yelled. His mother looked at him with a sweet smile "Yes, because it's a illusion" his mother said. Instantly Deidara had a enough of it.

Deidara closed his eyes he opened them and told the truth"Yes, he is my boyfriend and I love him with all my heart'' Deidara said. Then, his dad was upset and in terrible rage which caused him to flip the table over causing everything to fall on the floor 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SLUT !" His father yelled. Deidara snapped back right at him ''Shut up stop yelling me you raise a slut then a fag'' Deidara yelled in protest. His father looked at him with anger "That kid corrupted you with his filthy lies" He yelled. Deidara was pissed and so angry for insulting his danna "He isn't like that, he is actually a sweet boy especially in bed" Deidara said with a smirk. His father was even more upset each time he spoke ''YOU SLEPT WITH HIM" His father and mother yelled. Deidara nodded his head and his dad was about to kill him.

His father was looking at him in dismay and anger all in one "So, Your my son you love girls'' His father said. 'Deidara growled at him he didn't care about his father's rules you can't control what people can do ''No, I don't now can you respect what I want'' deidara said in protest. His father said something that really ticked him off ''Loving a man that is just disgusting'' His father said. Deidara looked at both of them and was very upset ''Your disgusting I hate I fucking hate you'' Deidara yelled.

His mother was trying to stop the fight but, couldn't within a few moments his father grabbed him by the arm ''LET ME GO!'' deidara yelled as he tried to run away but, no avail his father was twice as strong as him. within a few seconds his deidara's face had connected with his father's iron fist. "Your a disgrace" His father yelled at him Deidara stumbled to the floor and broke the glass eyes looked up as a tower was standing over him ''Get up'' his father growled Deidara tried to hit him but his dad was too powerful.

His dad kept yelling hitting and screaming at him shielding his face ''STOP!'' Deidara screamed. His father refused to listen he kept hitting him and the hits were more painful and burn each second ''Stop it'' deidara cried. Deidara grabbed a piece of broke glass and stabbed his father with it his hand as blood sparkled all over the ground. His mother was crying as deidara stumbled up and looked at her "Mom" Deidara said. Instantly, she looked up and her hate was intensified "GET OUT YOUR NOTHING BUT TROUBLE" His mother yelled. Deidara never heard his mother scream her voice so, calm and serene "I SAID GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE" His mother yelled again. Deidara looked outside and it started to rain so, Deidara didn't hesitate to leave tears were in his eyes his own mother disowned him along with his dad.

He ran until, he was at the park he sat their for awhile as he covered in painful bruises. He let the rain washed his pain but, that wasn't enough it hurt so bad that he unleashed his soft golden locks. "I'm disowned I'm dead " Deidara said softly as his eyes had tears in his face then, he heard sirens coming from the distant instantly he ran to the safest place of all Sasori's house.

Deidara was running quickly as possible as the rain came down like shards it strung his skin and burned him. His hair was dripping wet and along with his clothes exposing his chest and hips. He quickly ran towards the doorstep shivering and his teeth began to chatter it was so cold out here Instantly Deidara banged on Sasori's door ''Danna'' Deidara screamed on the top of his lungs. Sasori was still asleep but, he heard Deidara's voice mixed with fear and terror. Granny chiyo had opened the door "My Deidara what are you doing here?" Granny chiyo asked. Deidara looked at her as he froze in terror "Your a mess what happened" Granny chiyo questioned. Granny chiyo noticed the boy wasn't all right he was spooked and had bruising. "Come inside before you get sick" Granny chiyo spoken he walked him inside the house dripping wet "Is Sasori home" Deidara said as his voice grew worried.

Instantly, Sasori woke up heard crying and babbling "Chiyo-bassama" Sasori said in a calm tone. He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Instantly he saw Deidara crying while his Granny comfort him. His eyes widen in terrible shook as his blonde hair was all over the place and blood fell on the kitchen floor. Sasori looked at him. "DEIDARA WHAT HAPPENED'' Sasori said with a scream. Deidara looked up at his Danna "My dad he found out" Deidara yelled as he ran to his Danna.

Sasori nearly fell to the ground "How did" Sasori asked. Deidara gripped him tighter wanting to scream "They said at school...and...he" Deidara said breaking down and screaming. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara trying to calm him down but, it wasn't working. "Please don't let them take me" Deidara screamed in tears. Sasori looked at him what was he saying he kept babbling like a mad person. "Dei, calm down" Sasori said calmly. Deidara was trying to regain his thoughts Sasori pet him softly "Tell me what happened" Sasori said.

Deidara's bones hurt really bad so he couldn't hardly stand. "Dei, can you stand up" Sasori said. Deidara shook his head "All right, you need a bath'' Sasori said with a chuckle. Deidara smiled and Sasori picked him up very carefully Deidara was blushing so much he forgot his troubles. Sasori opened the door and the bathroom turned on the water it was hot. Deidara took off his clothes and went in the tub it burned him but, he didn't mind the pain at all.

"Now you can tell me what happened" Sasori said. Deidara explained the story he was crying a lot but, Sasori calmed him down. "So, they want to send you away" Sasori asked. Deidara looked at him and nodded his head Sasori was so angry and upset "They can't send you away" Sasori said in rage. Deidara was amazed at how much Sasori really loved Deidara it was deep and passionate just like that kiss. He wasn't fake at all it was real protecting him was real.

Sasori looked at Deidara straight in the eye "Your my heart and soul I love you my angel" Sasori said softly. As their foreheads pressed against each other it felt so good being by Sasori all that pain he felt melted away. They both needed each other not only physically but, mentally as well Sasori kissed him on the forehead. He got him out of the tub he helped him out and dried him off. Brushed his blonde hair "Danna" Deidara said in a soft voice. Sasori looked at him with a warm smile on his face ''I love you too" Deidara said. Sasori's heart was overwhelmed he never heard these words before ever.

Deidara crawled next to him and just nuzzled him which made Sasori blush a little "I won't lose you Danna'' Deidara said in a soft voice. Sasori looked at him and kiss him a light peck on the cheek to his mouth. They both cuddled with each other hearing each others hearts beat together as one.


	11. Chapter 11: Safety

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori couldn't sleep for some reason but, Deidara was sleeping peacefully. Sasori didn't want to stir his sleeping angel "Hmm, Danna'' Deidara moaned softly as he grabbed Sasori's shoulder. Sasori looked and just pat him on the forehead "Nothing love'' Sasori said in a soft voice. deidara woke up to see Sasori kissed him on the neck softly nuzzled him. Deidara was a bit red in the face because it was late and his Danna wanted to play''Danna'' Deidara yelled. Sasori put his finger on Deidara's lips which was soft and sweet"Sssh, you don't want to wake my granny " Sasori said seductively. Deidara made a smirk it was cute and very innocent "It didn't wake her up before" Deidara said in a playful voice.

He was right on that one when the first time it happened his granny was asleep then, Sasori kissed him harder grabbing him by the waist. Reaching down in Deidara's pants. deidara flipped his head back moaning in passion as he eyes lit up with surprise ''You like that love'' Sasori said in a soft voice As his tongue traced inside deidara's ear. Which made Deidara's body tingle inside he wanted more of his master's sweet pleasure.

Deidara pulled him down nearly caused him to fall on top of him"Mmm" deidara cried out in pleasure. Sasori looked at Deidara as his hair was all over the pillow licking his lips with lust and love all in one ''Good boy'' Sasori said with a grin. Deidara had a smile on his face "Yes, I'm very good boy" Deidara said as voice grew soft like velvet. Sasori thought this was music to his ears until, he heard a voice that really turned him on ''Dannna, fuuck me now'' Deidara whined. Sasori's hand slid underneath Deidara's nightshirt he was wearing he felt something which made deidara squeal which was too cute. "Rub it to make it better for you" Sasori said softly in his ear. Deidara nodded his head as his hand messaged it slowly which caused a chain reaction.

Sasori's hand was sticky with Deidara's cum as he licked it off which had a taste of sweetness and savory "Damn your horny in the morning'' Sasori spoken. Deidara smiled as he just gave a pout and puppy dog look which was adorable''Thinking of you'' Deidara said innocently as he kissed Sasori on the lips. Sasori looked at him and just laughed and then, told him suck three fingers and widen his entrance. Deidara cried in pleasure as Sasori went fast and hard.

Deidara grabbed Sasori by the hair so they wouldn't fade away ''aaaah dannna'' Deidara cried out in pleasure. The bed squeaked the headboard banged against the wall. ''Haaarrrderrr dannna'' Deidara moaned out Sasori pulled deidara by the hair. "Ah that feels good un'' Deidara moaned in pleasure. Sasori had a smile on his face as he does Deidara they had fallen in a very deep bliss and felt connected.

Sasori quicken the paste Deidara was moaned even harder than before as he kept hitting his sweet spot over and over. "Ah dannna ahhh'' Deidara moaned. Sasori kissed his neck so soft and sweet ''I want you to scream my name'' Sasori said softly in his ear licking it. Deidara moaned. Sasori went fast very fast then Deidara reached it his climax ''DANNNA Sasooorriii'' Deidara screamed. Sasori fell backwards deidara stared and just snuggled close to him "I love you un'' Deidara spoken. Sasori snuggled closed to him and said the same thing "You too'' Sasori said with a smile. Deidara kissed him on the nose.

They both fell asleep peacefully then, after an hour later they both woke up and went downstairs ''Deidara'' Granny chiyo asked. Deidara's eyes focused on Sasori's grandmother ''yes'' Deidara spoken. Then, there was silence that had engulfed the whole room ''Can we get your stuff'' Sasori spoken. Deidara looked at Sasori as if he was crazy that would be a crazy mission''You want me to stay here'' Deidara spoken. Sasori nodded his head ''Hmm, yeah I mean I can't see you treated that way'' Sasori said softly. Deidara looked at him then, granny chiyo "We talked about it" Granny chiyo added. Sasori wrapped his arm around his lover and kissed him.

Deidara smiled at him and agreed he was going to stay here he felt safe and comfortable ''Well, we can try but, my dad is stubborn'' Deidara added. sasori looked at him then, spoke these three words which hurt him so much ''He hates me huh'' Sasori added in simple terms. Deidara looked at him apparently he was feeling the same pain that Deidara was feeling last night ''Yeah, he claims your a bad image'' Deidara said. Granny Chiyo stared at the two she hated when they insulted her grandson without knowing him and understanding the hell he has been through.

Granny chiyo made a comment that really surprised both of the boys ''Well he has a slutty daughter so why can't he have a child that likes the same sex'' Granny Chiyo said. Deidara was agreed to that one it was so, true deep down inside he only wanted his father to accept him for he is not another copy. Granny chiyo laughed at that comment and just winked at the two boys ''What I might be a dim wit at times but I know a slut when i see one'' Granny Chiyo added.

Deidara and Sasori just started laughing but if there friends heard it they would feel the same way"I wish our friends could hear this'' Sasori and Deidara added. Granny Chiyo put her hand on Deidara's shoulder and spoke ''Honey, It doesn't matter cause young Sasori loves you and that's the key point'' Granny chiyo spoken. Deidara was thinking about that incident with Kankuro a couple of weeks ago"like what you did to kankuro, You did that to protect us'' Deidara asked. Sasori nodded his head and smiled.

Sasori eyes wandered and touched Deidara's face and kissed him then, spoke ''Not only that I love you'' Sasori said in a kind voice. Sasori and Deidara's eyes locked with each other until, he had said those words again ''I love you'' deidara said. Then, there romantic was broken when they had heard Granny Chiyo's voice ''Well, should we go there'' Granny Chiyo spoken. Sasori had a smile on his face and held Deidara's hand as they walked out together.

Deidara was worried about his father what was he going to say when he sees Sasori but, he didn't give a damn this was his lover and theirs nothing you can't do about it. As they got closer to Deidara's house Deidara was having this numb feeling inside and arrived their. As Deidara opened the door he seen Ino's friends were there laughing and gossiping. Deidara looked and saw his father glaring right at him all the anger, hate and envy all came crashing down ''What are you doing here with that bitch of yours'' His dad hollered as he looked directly at Sasori with disgust. Deidara had to cut in he wasn't going to take it anymore ''Listen, he's my boyfriend and I love my danna'' Deidara said boldly.

His father was furious and so upset Sasori felt the same way when he told his father the truth ''Oh so you choose that fag over your family'' His father said. Deidara growled he didn't want to start yelling but, he had in order for him to know about his little princess secret ''You have a slutty daughter'' Deidara added. Ino jumped in the fight which wasn't usually her style but, she had to ''I'm not a slut'' Ino yelled. Sasori chuckled a little bit which really displeased his father ''Oh really you really want to start with this'' Sasori spoken. His father wanted to slap Sasori "How dare you insult your sister that way" He yelled. Deidara looked at him and just yelled at him "I don't care" Deidara yelled.

Deidara quickly raced upstairs trying to shake that dangerous glare from him. Deidara's father looked at Sasori "Your a evil child, You ruined my son" He said to him. Sasori looked at him as his eyes were about to fill up with tears but, held them back "I'm not evil, I love him" Sasori said trying to hold his anger. Deidara's father realized who this kid was he was dangerous and evil. Sasori looked at him "There is nothing you can't do about it" Sasori yelled. "Nothing, you corrupted him with your petty lies and influence this behavior" He said. Sasori looked at him as those eyes glowed with more hatred just what his father said when he was placed in the mental hospital "I love him and if you have to kill me then, do it" Sasori said.

Deidara came down stairs and saw his father again who was even more angry with Deidara. Then, Granny chiyo appeared looking at the two boys ''Go wait in the car'' granny chiyo said. They both looked and gave a hum ''Hmm'' They both agreed then, they walked away. Granny Chiyo gave a polite smile then, she spoke ''Excuse me'' granny chiyo spoken. Deidara's father stared at the old lady who seem very kind but, had one hell of a temper ''I heard what you said about grandson which is insulting'' Granny Chiyo said.

Kankuro was about to speak until, granny chiyo told cut him off" HOLD YOU TONGUE!'' granny chiyo said in a firm tone which shook every one, Deidara's father had glared at the old woman '' Hate all you want he loves my grandson and there's nothing you can't change '' Granny chiyo snapped.

He had stared her straight in the face which caused a chain reaction ''But why him'' His father spat. Granny chiyo looked at him and then, spoke again ''His been through a lot you can't even imagine the pain he was in, You can't judge other people based on your jealously'' Granny chiyo added. Granny chiyo turned and gave a heartwarming smile which wasn't so heart warming '' I would be gay too if I ever been with her'' Granny Chiyo remarked .

Granny Chiyo bowed and slammed the door behind her. Sasori looked at his grandmother wondering what did she say to cause a chain reaction ''Chiyo-bassasma'' Sasori spoken, ''Well'' Deidara added. Granny Chiyo gave a serene smile which turned into laughter ''Don't worry nothing won't happen'' Granny Chiyo said.

They both felt at peace...


End file.
